Goodbye Small Town Girl
by lostinmyvampireworld
Summary: Set after season 3. Bonnie is getting ready to leave town when caroline pays her an unexpected visit. They decide to travel together to escape all the drama. Caroline bumps into "Tyler" and drama is set on following them.
1. Goodbye Small Town

Goodbye small town girl

Chapter 1:

Bonnie packed everything she thought she needed. It was hard to concentrate, though, with the tears clouding her vision and all the emotions that have been building up inside of her ready to surface. She just had to leave this miserable town. It was a magnet to bad luck and danger and she had had enough of that to last a lifetime.

She walked over to her closet and grabbed more clothes before placing them into her travelling bag. She stopped in her tracks thinking about her childhood here and how she never left mystic falls before. She couldn't just walk away from everyone and everything here without at least a goodbye. If she had to say goodbye to anyone it would be Caroline. She was the only one who didn't use her for her witch powers except the time when she bewitched her daylight ring. But that was alright. After all she didn't exactly welcome the new vampire Caroline warmly. Tears began to sting Bonnie's eyes again. Caroline was still Caroline if not a bit stronger than before. But she was the only one between her Bonnie and Elena who did not change from their usual self since vampires entered their lives. Instead Caroline is still bubbly and energetic as ever. She was always optimistic about everything. Elena on the other hand is too caught up with the Salvatores she doesn't spare a second glance at her friends anymore.

Sometimes she wished the Salvatore brothers never came to mystic falls. They would have lived a happy normal human life without any of this stupid drama. But of course, bonnie remembered, how can she forget? Klaus would come anyway to kill Elena in order to become a hybrid. _Vampires… ugh,_ Bonnie thought.

The doorbell rang causing bonnie to jump in surprise. Who on earth would visit an angry witch? She specifically told Elena she didn't want to have anything to do with them anymore. She walked to the door and peeped through the peep hole… it was Caroline. Exactly the person she wanted to see.

She barely blinked twice before opening the door and hugging Caroline who broke out in tears.

"He's gone bonnie" Caroline whimpered, "Tyler's gone! He's dead. He-"  
"Shh. Everything's gonna be okay." Although Bonnie highly doubted that.  
"I-I don't understand! How come we didn't die?"  
"Caroline, I don't think Klaus started your bloodline." Bonnie answered.  
Caroline looked at her friend still sobbing. "You know what?" she said calmly, "I wish he did. We would have been out of our misery by now." She said the last line with frustration.  
"Hey, hey. Don't say that." bonnie stroked Caroline's arm, "Tyler wouldn't have wanted you to be like this. He would have wanted you to live your life to the fullest!" bonnie looked down. She also wanted to say how she didn't think living in mystic falls would achieve that. But Caroline beat her to it.

"Which is why I'm leaving this god damn town." Caroline vented out rolling her eyes.  
"You're leaving?" bonnie exclaimed. Caroline looked at her friend with an apologetic look.  
"Yeah, I just need to get out of here. Please Bonnie try to under-"  
"oh no, no. I get it! I'm leaving too!"  
Caroline looked so surprised it was comical. Bonnie grinned at her friend and pointed at her travelling bag on the couch. Caroline gasped, "you're leaving too!"  
bonnie nodded, still smiling.  
"Perfect! We can travel together!" Caroline squealed. Bonnie's smile flickered. "Caroline, I only have enough money left from grams to go to a motel in Georgia or something, not Paris." Caroline giggled and rolled her eyes, "Bonnie you are in the presence of a vampire! I can use my vampire voodoo to make people let us in on flights, into clubs, and we can stay in whatever hotel we want! Not to mention ultimate shopping." Caroline babbled on walking around the living room. She stopped and turned back to bonnie. "Everything's for free when you're with me!" she smirked her Caroline smirk.

Bonnie sighed with a smile, "I'm really glad I'm going with you. If there's anyone else in the world who needs this vacation us much as I do it's you."  
Caroline "aww'ed" before pulling her friend into an embrace.  
"And," bonnie continued, "I can't possibly say no to your vampire voodoo abilities on cashiers." She laughed.  
They both laughed a bit before they fell quiet; their troubles catching up to their lighthearted planning.  
Caroline perked up suddenly. "I'm gonna go home and bring my stuff over here. _Then _we can decide where we're off to." Caroline started to head to the door.  
"Don't you need a hell lot of time to pack all your stuff? I've been to your closet. It's like a mall in there."  
"Ha di ha ha, bonnie." Caroline stopped in her tracks and looked at her best friend with a smile, "I've already packed since…"  
they both stared at each other. The unspoken words were known to both girls. "_Since her mom and Mrs. Lockwood told her and Tyler to run away._" Bonnie watched Caroline's face fall.  
"Hey" bonnie said as she walked over to Caroline. "Do you want me to come with you? I can help carry the luggage."  
"No, no, no." Caroline looked up trying on a smile, "it's fine I can carry them by myself. Besides, I'm the one with supernatural strength." She teased.  
"Wow Caroline I'm so jealous! I want to be a vamp now!" bonnie played along.  
Caroline opened the door and walked out to the porch. "Hey! Be careful with what you wish for." Caroline warned with a devilish grin that could make any guy's heart stop. Bonnie grinned back at her before closing the door.

* * *

"Bonnie! I'm right outside! Calm down I didn't get kidnapped by the council." Caroline laughed, reassuring her worried friend. She parked her car by the pavement across bonnie's house and opened her trunk to carry out her luggage: 5 pink leathered travelling bags.  
"You were gone for 2 hours! ugh…" bonnie sighed in relief, "sorry, im a bit jumpy with all that's been happening."  
caroline sighed too, "yeah I understand. But…" she continued, "that will be all over once we're out of here!"  
Bonnie laughed, "yeah that's true. Now hurry up!"  
Caroline hung up and looked at her luggage. With one sweep she was able to carry all 5 bags. Smiling smugly to herself she began walking to Bonnie's house.

"Oh my…." She stopped dead in her tracks. Her face paled of color and her knees began to go weak.  
"Tyler?" she cried out to the figure standing on her best friend's porch. She dropped everything and sprinted towards her boyfriend. He didn't respond to his name, but once Caroline pounced on him, he started to notice her.  
"caroline?"  
she started to hug him so tight. If he weren't supernatural he would have had a broken spine and splintered ribs. She pulled back and stared at him with tears in her eyes.  
"Your alive!" she hugged him once more.

Klaus was shocked. She thought he was Tyler. Well, he _was_ possessing Tyler's body ever since Alaric staked his own. Bonnie helped him transfer to Tyler's body to keep him from dying along with the rest of his bloodline, which included Caroline and the Salvatores. The real Tyler thought he was dying but he just got possessed by Klaus… all that will soon be over though. He will be back in his original body with the help of the witch, and Tyler will return once more. He decided to go to the witch's house to demand help but was interrupted by Caroline.

He looked down at Caroline who was hugging him tightly. He never got that sort of attention from her. It sent a shiver down his spine. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair, breathing in the smell of roses she always seemed to carry. He could play along, act Tyler. He could get at least a kiss from her or maybe even more…

Suddenly he broke the embrace and held Caroline at arm's length. Forcing her to look him in the eye.  
"Caroline, I'm not Tyler." He said.  
Caroline stopped smiling and stared at him. The British accent was heavy. Tyler could never pull that off.  
She gasped and pushed him away her hands over her mouth. "you…" she whispered.  
Frustrated she pushed him even further away with a cry although he didn't budge much. "Klaus! I thought you died! What the _hell_…" she stopped venting out and stared at Bonnie's door as if it had just spoken to her.

"bonnie…" she whispered before banging on her door so loudly, bringing the living daylights out of it.  
"hey care, what took you so long? I-" Bonnie stopped talking once she caught sight of Tyler.  
"oh god." she said.  
Caroline grabbed the amused looking Tyler and pointed at him. "Explain."

**Hey fellow klaroline fans! this is my first fanfiction so please forgive the rustiness and the yucky-ness you might have found!  
i might have concentrated more on Bonnie but next chapter is all Caroline :D i will try and post the 2nd chapter as soon as possible.  
hope you enjoyed and are still willing to give this fanfic a chance! **


	2. Issue At Hand

**Hello everyone! So here it is! Thank you so much to those who have put this story on Alert! You have no idea how much it means to me. No IDEA! *klaroline fangirls*  
So without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

Caroline was pacing the living room in a rage while Bonnie tried to explain herself.  
"I had to do it!" bonnie repeated in despair, "I couldn't let you and my mom die."  
"Oh, so you choose Tyler." Caroline said it like it was the most logical choice.  
"He was the strongest supernatural around. I thought that in order to protect you guys I must protect Klaus. I couldn't exactly transfer him into a rabbit's body." Bonnie said. Caroline was in deep thought. Her pretty eyebrows were drawn together as she stole a glance at Tyler/Klaus. He was smirking up at her from his seat, completely stretched along a brown couch looking like he didn't have a care in the world. He was very amused with her. She paused from pacing and looked at her friend seriously, "can we do that?"  
Bonnie looked at her disapprovingly.

"Alright" Klaus got up and looked at the two girls. "I can tell, you girls have a lot to catch up on, however, I have more pressing issues to attend to." He turned to Bonnie, who instantly froze in dread.  
"Now, sweetheart, I'd like to get back to my own form. This new hybrid body is too weak for my liking." He said with a "Klaus" smirk. Caroline looked at Tyler's face but all she saw was Klaus. She felt tears in her eyes as she remembered Tyler's goodbye.

"We'll do it." Caroline blurted out. Bonnie and Klaus looked at her in shock. "We'll do it" she repeated.  
"_What?_" Bonnie shrieked.  
Caroline looked at Bonnie pleadingly. "It's the only way to get Tyler back. And I suggest this time we put him in a little bird cage"  
"Ah love, you don't mean that at all." Klaus whispered. Caroline rolled her eyes.  
The witch looked down and sighed sadly. Just a couple hours ago she was all ready to leave town with Caroline, to finally leave all the drama behind. Guess it will always follow them around no matter what they do.

Suddenly Bonnie's chin was forcefully jerked up. She found herself staring into Tyler's angry eyes. She saw Klaus. Her witch powers enabled her to feel Klaus's anger, frustration and hurt. Hurt at seeing Rebekah fall to the ground, mourning her brother's death. Hurt at seeing Stefan, someone he once considered a brother, drive his fingers through his chest.

Caroline was at their side instantly, pushing Klaus so hard he met the wall with a loud _bang_.  
"Keep. Your. Distance."  
Klaus's glare softened by a fraction as he looked at Caroline. He was in front of her in a flash.  
"I don't intend on staying in this pony town, mind you. Once I'm in my true form I will make sure I put as much distance between me and Mystic Falls as I can." Klaus spat out. Caroline glared back into his eyes.

His eyes softened considerably, "You can join me if you want to." Caroline was shocked with how genuine his invite was. Her glare softened for a moment before returning.  
"No thanks, I'd rather have my boyfriend back." She walked to bonnie leaving Klaus to his own thoughts. He was used to rejection from his family, yet strangely enough, when it came from this one girl it became much more… real.

The door bell started to ring like crazy. Bonnie jumped forgetting it was her home. She ran to the door and opened it only to find Sheriff Forbes and Mrs. Lockwood looking panicked.

"What are you two still doing here?" Mrs. Lockword shrieked with a high pitched voice. "You, young man, will get yourself killed!" She said as she strode over to Tyler who had one eyebrow raised sharply. Mrs. Lockwood – much to the girls' dismay – hugged him tightly. She then took a step back slashing away at some tears. Sheriff Forbes hugged her own daughter dragging Caroline's attention from the awkward scene. "You two should leave. Someone around the neighborhood saw you talking outside and asked us how you were doing. Leave now before someone on the council hears this." Sheriff Forbes warned Caroline and Tyler.

Before Alaric died he was able to rat out the Forbes and Lockwood families for being sympathizers with supernatural beings, since their children were ones themselves. If the council heard they were in town they will stop at nothing to ensure Caroline and Tyler were dead.

"Well, I have had more hugs today than I've had in a thousand years." Klaus laughed. He turned to Mrs. Lockwood and added, "Literally." He smirked at her. Mrs. Lockwood's eyes were as big as they can get as she looked at her 'son'.  
"Are you… are you adopting an English accent." She laughed nervously before looking at Caroline and Bonnie, "Why is he adopting an English accent?"  
"that's because he's an ass not Tyler." Bonnie stomped on her friend's foot. Sheriff Forbes looked at Tyler skeptically, "what do you girls mean?"  
"He's Klaus Mikaelson." Caroline answered again. Bonnie gave up and covered her face with her hands.  
Mrs. Lockwood gasped and backed away from him. "Oh… my…" she started to hyperventilate. "Mrs. Lockwood?" Bonnie asked anxiously, "Are you alright?"  
"No" she replied before falling to the floor unconscious.

"Oh my God!" Elizabeth Forbes whispered rushing to her friend's side. Klaus watched, eyebrow still up. Caroline looked at him with distaste. He was enjoying himself she could tell. She bent over Mrs. Lockwood, carrying her bridal style to a nearby couch. Bonnie whispered over her shoulder, "wanna make a run for it?"  
"Yes." she whispered back, rolling her eyes.

* * *

Klaus watched as Caroline attended to Mrs. Lockwood. She made tea for the elder woman and was whispering soothing words to her. _So full of light_, he thought. It was hard to think of her as a vampire. Caroline looked up, her eyes meeting Tyler's. She would have continued to think they were Tyler's if it weren't for the expression on his face. The same expression Klaus had when she entered the Mikaelson household for the ball.

Tyler never looked at her that way…

She shook the thoughts away before they crept into her head. She was only feeling gooey around Klaus because she was looking at Tyler, who she missed a lot. She looked at Bonnie and her mom instead. Bonnie was trying to explain the whole thing. Luckily her mom was quick to learning the details. She was a cop, it was their thing.

"Well." Elizabeth Forbes let out taking authority, "Here's what we'll do. We will bring back Tyler, and we will return Klaus to his original body. Then you" she pointed at Caroline, "and you" she pointed at Bonnie, "and Tyler will get out of this place."  
"Right, sheriff." Klaus replied politely, "now if you'll excuse me I have some unfinished business with the Salvatores." Klaus got up and strode to the door. She watched him as he walked out, making eye contact with him for a moment.

She sighed heavily, sitting on a nearby chair. _The Salvatores were big boys they could handle themselves_, she thought, as she rested her head into the palm of her hand, elbow hoisted up on the dining table.  
"Caroline." Her mom called to her. She looked up tiredly. "It's gonna be okay." Her mom reassured her.  
Caroline thought of many retorts she would like to say to that, but her renewed relationship with her mother stopped her. Her mom truly cared. She was just too blind as a human to see that. Caroline smiled before replying, "I hope so."  
Her mom smiled back at her. Caroline got the sudden urge to run into her mother's arms and cry like a child. Sheriff Forbes watched her daughter with love, "It will be okay soon." She repeated.

With a loud _bang _the front and back doors fell to the floor to reveal dozens of police men. Everything was happening so fast it was a blur. She stood up with inhuman speed, grabbed her mom, and joined her with Bonnie and Mrs. Lockwood. Everywhere she looked she saw men with blue uniforms yelling chaotically. She started to feel dizzy not knowing which officer she should attack first. They were just so many! A dozen, 30, maybe 40 officers? Caroline revealed her true form hoping that would scare some of the men away. They only piled in more, closing in on them faster and faster each second.

"Caroline!" she heard her mom scream. She looked at her mom. She was trying to fight off some officers who were attempting at carrying away the unconscious Mrs. Lockwood. Caroline pushed the officers away from her mom causing a chain reaction of falling police men. Bonnie was mumbling in a foreign language and in within a minute the rest of the officers fell to the floor as if a large gust of wind toppled them over. It didn't help stop more police men from entering the house, though. New ones came in replacing the old.

"Ahh" Caroline bent backwards. Someone injected her with vervain.  
"Caroline!" Bonnie screamed. Caroline watched as an officer snuck up behind Bonnie. He hit a soft spot on her neck with the back of a gun causing her to fall to the floor. Caroline opened her mouth to let out a silent scream, before everything went utterly black.

* * *

**Whew, that was long. Hope you guys didn't fall asleep. I'll try and post the next chapter up as soon as possible. For the time being: keep calm and love klaroline. :D**


	3. History Repeats Itself

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :D**

**P.S: italics = flashback!**

Chapter 3:

* * *

"No please, stop. Please." Caroline cried out for the nth time, "please stop."

The man knelt down so that his head was at a level with hers. She was chained up against an old wooden chair. The room was gloomy and small. It smelt like urine and some other stench that reminded Caroline of death. She couldn't look around due to the chain that tied her neck to the head of the chair, fixing her position so that she could only stare straight at the man who tortured her. There was one small, square window that, Caroline guessed, could only fit her head. It was located on the grey wall to her left. She thanked god it wasn't morning. Her daylight ring was mere inches away from her on the floor. If sunlight passed through to her it would add up to her agony.

The man was tall and wore a black, crisp, button up shirt with black jeans. He smelt of aftershave and hair jell. Caroline would have made fun of his hair if it weren't for her current state. His face was menacing. He held a smirk and his eyebrows were drawn together. He absolutely enjoyed her misery. In his hand he held a piece of cloth that was drenched in vervain. He was about to sting her face with it once more before catching her glancing at her daylight ring.

"Aww, you're worried you'd be stuck here till morning." He cooed mockingly. His hand brushed along her cheeks, caressing her. "Don't worry; I'll make sure the window is covered. We don't want you dying now do we? You still have a lot to tell us!"  
Caroline's heart started to beat faster. They were not going to leave her till she told them about the rest of the vampires in town. They only knew of her and Tyler. The Salvatores and Elena, no. She tried glaring at him not saying another word.  
The man looked at her smiling, he reminded Caroline of Logan. She hated Logan.

"Fine, if you continue to be difficult like that…" he shoved the piece of clothe onto her face.  
Caroline shrieked out; she felt the vervain seep into her eyes and nose. It was pure, white, hot pain. Suddenly she wished she could just die then and there. She wished it was morning so that the sun could reach her and burn her to oblivion.

* * *

Klaus looked around the Bennet household. The entire place was wrecked. The soft yellow curtains were hanging loosely, the chairs and couches were broken and torn. Small pieces of Lampposts and flowers pots were scattered on the floor, making the pretty brown carpets with beautiful embroidery soggy with soil and water. The place was quite not a single creature was found. Klaus saw red from anger. He was furious. He left Caroline, Bonnie, Mrs. Lockwood and Sheriff Forbes to deal with the Salvatores.

"_Tyler?"  
"Not exactly." Klaus smiled back at Stefan.  
Klaus was at the Gilbert's house. He figured, by the empty looks of the Salvatore boarding house, that the brothers were probably with Elena. He heard Damon and Elena talking inside. He was still at the doorway and wasn't holding his breath for an invitation. He knew very well that neither Elena nor Stefan nor Damon will invite him in.  
Stefan's brows furrowed. A crazy idea struck his mind. He noticed Klaus's stance and facial expressions possess Tyler's form. It was Klaus. Stefan's eyes widened. It wasn't possible, yet it was. Klaus smirked, "Well Stefan I would love to chat but I need to have a few words with your brother."  
"Damon…" Stefan whispered. His brother was beside him in a flash.  
"Hey there mutt junior. Now is not the time." Damon said eyes rolling. He was about to slam the door when Klaus spoke,  
"I believe you know where my body is."  
The accent was unavoidable.  
"Klaus, but Tyler… what the-"  
"guys, is everything alright?" Elena asked from the living room.  
"Elena stay inside." Stefan called back.  
After hearing the doppelganger's voice, Klaus was reminded of her blood's ability. He made a mental note to collect her before leaving Mystic Falls. Klaus stared back at the dumbstruck Salvatore brothers. Their expressions were very comedic he had to admit.  
"What the hell do you want?" Damon bluntly asked.  
"I want my body back."  
"Sorry, can't help you there." Damon slammed the door.  
Klaus stood for a while staring at the mahogany door. He raised his eyebrows simply amused. He looked around, finally catching sight of a rather small stone. He picked it up and thrust it lightly at the door. It blew up into smaller pieces.  
"Not again…" he heard Damon mutter. Klaus smiled as he remembered the attempts he made to enter the Gilbert house before.  
"I think you'd probably want to let me in, this time." Klaus yelled.  
Suddenly a picture frame was thrust back at him. He dodged it, easily.  
"No need to be difficult. If I return to my own body you would have Tyler back." Klaus yelled, "isn't that what you want Elena? Your childhood friend to return?"  
He couldn't see anyone. All he saw was the kitchen, empty. However, he knew very well the doppelganger was rethinking everything._

"_Damon…"  
"No"  
"please, Tyler's my friend."  
Klaus rolled his eyes, this was taking more of his time than he thought.  
"Absolutely not. Mutt junior can find another way to come back. I will not help mutt senior. Nope. Not in this lifetime."  
A few minutes passed before Damon walked into Klaus's vision.  
"Fine. Your corpse is still at the warehouse outside Mystic Falls. So leave. Go. Bye. We sure won't be missing you here." Damon smirked.  
"Which room."  
"666."  
Klaus smirked and turned on his heels. He headed back to Bonnie's house._

* * *

Black spots started to appear in Caroline's vision. The pain drained her of energy. She couldn't even keep her eyes open.  
"Tom, anything new?" she heard another officer ask the man who tortured her.  
"She's being stubborn."  
"What do we do now?"  
Caroline looked up at Tom after he didn't reply.  
"Easy." He said with a menacing smile. Fear rippled through her. "We kill her."  
"Are you-" the officer hesitated.  
"Yes, I am sure. Give me the freaking stake."  
The other officer reluctantly handed the wooden weapon over to Tom.

Caroline tried to struggle against the chains. She tried to scream, to scratch, to bite, to do anything, but she felt too weak. It was like she was in a dream where everything felt slow. She couldn't control her limbs one bit. A few tears escaped, soaking her already wet cheeks. She gave up; she just couldn't fight.

Suddenly all hell broke loose. She could hear shouts and snarls. She could hear and feel the room shake. But the sounds were distant as if it were happening in a faraway place. She tried to open her eyes for the last time. She saw Tyler in his true form, with fangs and piercing yellow eyes. She mumbled something before finally allowing the dark to take over.

Klaus held the unconscious Caroline in his arms, trying to process what she whispered before fainting. She whispered his name. Not Tyler's even thought that was what she saw, but Klaus's. She whispered Klaus's name.

He broke into the prison cell after hearing Caroline's screams from outside the police department. They had a secret entrance to a vampire torture room. He was impressed with the Town's determination to rid the place of supernatural beings. With one push of the iron barred door, he was able to break into the cell. He first set eyes on Caroline, weak and distraught. He was furious before, now he was downright outraged. He revealed his fangs and werewolf eyes, thankful that Tyler was a hybrid.

"What are you?" one of the two men near Caroline whimpered at the sight of Klaus.  
Klaus walked slowly to the two officers, savoring the look of pure terror on their faces.  
"I'm your worst nightmare." Klaus snarled, before sinking his teeth into the man in charge.

* * *

"Caroline. Caroline, your safe. Wake up."  
Caroline struggled in her sleep, "No, please daddy. Please don't."  
she felt someone shake her shoulders gently. She opened her heavy eyes, giving a last whimper.  
She looked up at whoever shook her awake, Tyler… well, Klaus.  
She tried to stand up but couldn't even move. Pain shot through her neck paralyzing her spine. Her arms and legs felt limp and useless. Her face burned. She was absolutely damaged. Not only did the man torture her with vervain, but he also made sure she stayed put by driving a few wooden poles through her. The pain and the chains prevented her from moving at all.

"Caroline." Klaus whispered caressing her cheek, "My apologies, I can't give you blood to heal. Tyler's blood won't do you any good."  
She gave him a confused look. He looked genuinely concerned and probably a bit angry that he couldn't do anything for her.  
She tried to sit up, waiting for her supernatural immunity to alleviate the horrible pain. After a while she was able to sit up straight, with the help of Klaus, of course. Caroline looked around trying to relax her neck from the stiff position she held for hours.

Her eyes stopped at the bodies. They looked so pale, not a single drop of blood was in sight. The worst about them were their expressions. Terror, absolute fright. The eyes were so wide it was surprising they didn't fall out their sockets. Caroline gulped she instantly felt guilty even though she knew very well it was Klaus's doing. They were innocent. Even the guy who looked like Logan. They were simply brainwashed to think all vampires were bad. They were simply protecting the town. She looked at Klaus. He was watching her react to what she saw. He saw the guilt in her eyes and felt admiration. She really did value human life. Klaus found that adorable, but soon she'll realize they really don't matter. There were 7 billion people in the world. A few dead humans won't cause a crisis. Klaus fought back a smirk. If anything vampires helped keep the overpopulation problem at bay.

Meanwhile Caroline was regarding him with confusion.  
Why did he even bother saving her? After all the crap she gave him, he was still acting like he cared for her. Why did he even waste his time with them? He could have just looked for another witch to help him get back to his own body.  
She gasped.  
"Bonnie!"  
Klaus cocked his head to the side. "I can hear them. They're at the end of the corridor."  
Caroline tried to get up but failed, still feeling weak. She needed blood. Desperately. A hand reached out to her. She gingerly took it.  
She wobbled almost falling back to the floor, if it weren't for Klaus grabbing her by the waist. Suddenly Caroline felt the air become thick. She looked into Tyler's eyes. Her heart started to flutter, as if she were seeing Tyler himself. Desperate to see a bit of Tyler in him she held the gaze feeling electric. She couldn't stop thinking about his hands at her waist and how she seemed to overly notice them there.  
No. it wasn't Tyler. The look she saw was the same one Klaus gave her at the decade dance before he left.  
_Small town boy, small town life… it won't be enough for you.  
_Despite herself, she suddenly felt like she wouldn't mind staring into Klaus's actual eyes. Blue and green, like coral in the ocean. She also felt like she wouldn't mind his actual hands at her waist. She would have liked to lean in to smell Klaus's expensive perfume. The exact smell she picked off, dancing with him a couple of times… he was a good dancer.

Caroline backed away too quickly, as if she got burnt by the contact with Klaus. For a while he couldn't stop staring at her, and then he remembered himself and looked down. He still felt the tension in the atmosphere.  
"One day, Caroline." He looked at her rejection clear in his eyes. He walked past her, leaving her alone in the disgusting prison cell.  
Caroline watched him leave, confused. She massaged her temple and exhaled loudly. She didn't even realize she was holding her breath all along.

Oh well, she thought, better get going.  
She walked out following Klaus, hoping she wasn't too late to save Mrs. Lockwood, her mom and Bonnie.

* * *

**I will be updating soon :D  
please review! it really encourages me to write :D**


	4. On The Road

**Hey Klaroline Lovers! Okay so I know there hasn't been much fun (Klaus in his own body kind of fun) klaroline moments going on but to me I want to make sure the plot is well organized and that every single moment has importance. I don't want to rush (even though that does sound like a great thing to do.) but hang in there guys! After this chapter things will start to get interesting, ANNDD Klaus will go back to his own sexy Joseph Morgan form very very soon! I'll try to update as often as possible! BTW there are nice hearty klaroline moments that I just HAD to add, hope you guys spot them out and enjoy them as much as I enjoyed writing them. ;)  
P.S. I don't own TVD, sadly.**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Caroline and Klaus pace the long, long corridor. The whispering sounds start to become more defined as they come closer to the metal door at the end of the walk. There was a padlock that obviously required a password. Caroline rolled her eyes and walked towards the door placing both hands on it and started to push. She heard the metal screech and groan, but that was all she could do. It didn't move one bit. She heard a chuckle by her side. Looking sideways at Klaus, she could see him leaning against the wall nonchalantly, watching Caroline with great amusement. Like watching a puppy do a trick. She scoffed before giving the metal door another push. A groan and that was it. She stood straight and glared at the door, as if accusing it. Klaus walked towards her.

"Darling, let me do it." He said with a smirk, he laid both hands on the door and gave it a push. The smile on his face got wiped away when he realized he was in Tyler's body not his own. It was gonna be tougher than he had thought.  
Caroline giggled loudly. He glared at her.  
"Oh sorry," she said with sarcasm, "didn't mean to hurt your big boy feelings."  
He groaned, pushing harder.  
Caroline burst out laughing, startling him. He never made her laugh that way before. She leaned against the wall clutching at her sides. Klaus watched her with admiration.  
After a while she started to sober up, meeting Klaus's gaze with a smile. He didn't realize until then that he was smiling at her.  
Caroline looked down for a while, tucking a strand of golden hair behind her ear, he found that endearing.  
"Okay how about we both push at the same time." She said walking over to his side.  
Klaus nodded.  
In a moment the door fell to the floor with a loud clank. Caroline gave a sigh and smirked, "that's better."  
Klaus chuckled.  
They gave each other one last look before walking along the new corridor.

"Caroline?"  
"Bonnie?" Caroline replied. She broke out into a run. She could feel Klaus pacing behind her.  
"Over here!" she heard bonnie answer.

She stopped at a full prison cell. Inside it laid Bonnie, Sheriff Forbes and Mrs. Lockwood. Angry at the sight, Caroline grabbed the barred door and pulled it out of its frame.  
"Come on we have to get out of here." She said.

"Caroline."  
she turned to find Klaus. He cocked his head towards the other end of the corridor from where they came from. She took a look and froze.

Blue uniforms. Again.  
With a groan she grabbed Mrs. Lockwood who was still feeling week and helped her mom carry her off.  
The five of them started to run away from the officers until they met a dead end.  
"God damn it!" Caroline swore.

She turned to Klaus with fear. She didn't want to go back to that torture cell. She didn't want to ever go through that pain again.  
Klaus watched the fear cripple her. He turned to the officers, feeling anger vibe through him. With supernatural speed he was by the officers' side. One of them injected him with vervain. Klaus yelled out in pain, but after a while his Hybrid body fought back. He snarled at the officer who dared, then began to kill them off. Some he wrenched their hearts out, some he twisted their spines, while other he simply pushed against the wall and let the hard, cold concrete material do the rest.

"Stop it Klaus!" Caroline screamed at him, "please! They're innocent."  
"_Innocent?" _Klaus muttered under his breath.  
"They're only doing what they're told. Just leave them, they got the message."  
Klaus stopped and looked back at Caroline. She looked concerned for those who tortured her, who were planning on killing her off. She truly had a big heart, one that would surly get her killed.  
Klaus looked back at the remaining police force. They were cowering away from him. Klaus ran his hand through Tyler's hair and gave up to her request.  
Making sure they stopped fighting, Caroline ushered the three by her side towards the opening the police have formed between them. They were letting them go, she realized.

They walked past the police slowly afraid one of them would strike. After Bonnie, Mrs. Lockwood and Sheriff Forbes have passed Caroline and Klaus followed.  
Suddenly one of the men brought out a wooden stake. Klaus pushed Caroline away only to have the stake plunged into his upper arm. He winced as he took it out as if it were merely a splinter. The brave, stupid man looked at Klaus with wide eyes, realizing what he had just done.  
Klaus smiled unkindly at him before twisting his head 180 degrees. Caroline winced.  
"What? He deserved it." Klaus replied to the disgusted look on the blonde vampire's face.  
She rolled her eyes at him.

* * *

"Now what do we do?" Bonnie asked. They were all cooped up in a van Klaus stole, and wired. None of them had a plan in mind.  
"How about we just get out of town? They might have let us go this time, but I don't think they'll just let us roam Mystic Falls freely without a fight." Sheriff Forbes answered.  
Caroline was sitting in the front seat next to Klaus; none of the other ladies volunteered to sit next to the killer.  
"Fine let's just go to a motel outside Mystic falls and then we can figure things out." Caroline said tiredly, she still was in dire need of blood.  
Klaus grimaced at the mention of 'motel' as a man of prosperity and wealth he never had to stoop that low and rent a room at a filthy motel. He always got the best. He started to think of hotel rooms with great views and dazzling lobbies.  
"Klaus."  
He woke from his fantasy to look at Caroline by his side. She had a hand held at her temple, massaging away a headache. She looked at him with raised eyebrows.  
"What are you waiting for?"  
"Right, so… a motel?" he asked not trying to hide the disgust.  
"Yeah… A motel." She replied with a laugh.  
"Great." He muttered.

* * *

After half an hour or so, everyone in the van was fast asleep except for Caroline and Klaus of course.  
She was staring straight in front of her with a faraway look. Klaus noticed the crease between her brows. She looked troubled, like she was watching something horrible unveil before her. Klaus looked ahead of him. He was searching along the roads for a good place to stay at. Something that didn't catch attention yet didn't reek of cheapness. The Town's police will have them as top priority to get rid of. They definitely didn't want to have them on their tails. Klaus sighed thinking of his own body still rotting in the warehouse. The ware house was outside Mystic falls but opposite where they were heading. Ignoring the urge to go to it, he is, instead, putting more distance between him and his corpse. feeling restless, he tightened his grip on the steering wheel. He wasn't getting anything done with the extra load he has. He looked at the rearview mirror at the women in the back seats, then at Caroline by his side. She was watching him.

"You okay?" she asked.  
He laughed without humor, "I've been in a better mood."  
She gave a small sad laugh, "Yeah, well, too bad."  
He gave her a glare until he realized she was looking at her knees tiredly. His eyes softened.  
"Hey want to hear something funny?" he asked her.  
She looked at him expectantly.  
"Have you ever heard of the leaning tower of Pisa?" after a while he realized she didn't answer, he looked at her sideways and almost laughed at her expression. She was looking at him with an 'are you kidding me?' look. He grinned before continuing, "Alright, I'm sure you have. Well, I was there with my family during the time it was being built. It was Rome, year 1178. It wasn't that magnificent then, construction was slow and the tower only had 2 floors. We were getting accustomed to our vampire powers and decided to travel the world. Kol and I thought it would be fun to duel at its side in the middle of the night. No one was there of course, except Elijah who was watching us while he read an Italian novel, and Rebekah who was cheering us on. Finn was god knows where. Kol and I fought bare handed. It was a good fight, lasted about two hours until I…" Klaus chuckled remembering what happened. Caroline was listening intently with a smile. She liked how he seemed carefree when he talked about his family.  
"I accidently pushed Kol too hard. He flew across hitting the tower with a force. That night one of the tower's base columns lost a good inch or two. People thought it was due to the poor soil that held the column, that it engulfed part of it when in fact it was Kol's hand that swiped off the base when he fell."  
"Oh my God!" Caroline giggled, "So you're telling me..." she said looking at the road trying to process the story, "That you and your family were the reason of one of the greatest miracles of the ancient world?"

Klaus looked at her with a grin, glad he brought her back to her perky self.  
"Oh my God!" she repeated with a laugh.  
He never told anyone that piece of his history. Only his family knew of it and kept it as an inside joke whenever the tower was mentioned in conversation. He felt her lightning up.  
"Thank you." She said smiling at him.  
Klaus looked at her with an intense gaze, trying to understand why he deserved her thanks. He perked her up. He made her forget about her troubles for a mere second. That was probably the best gift she's been given in a while. Caroline took in a deep breath before looking away, Damn him and his intense looks. She felt him bore into her eyes, as if he was looking at her soul. She felt lightheaded for a second.  
Klaus looked back at the road.  
"That looks promising." He said pointing at a motel. It looked clean despite the dark. It had a cheery look to it that most motels lacked.  
"Yeah." Caroline said trying to think straight again, "Let's just stop here."  
She wanted to get out of the van as quickly as possible. She was suddenly feeling hot and she couldn't help but truly notice how close she was to Tyler's/ Klaus's body. She looked at him. Maybe she was feeling _things_ because her eyes told her she was looking at Tyler. Even though she knew Tyler never gazed at her like that, not with so much intensity.  
Instead of parking the car at the half full parking lot of the motel, Klaus parked it between thick trees in the forest close by.

The police are probably looking for the stolen car as a clue to where they might be. Best to keep it hidden along with themselves.  
Caroline gently woke Bonnie, Mrs. Lockwood and her mom.  
Sheriff Forbes thought it best that she rent the rooms while the rest keep out of sight. Klaus, always the gentleman, insisted he paid.

They reached the rooms. It was clean and the furniture was decorated to imprint the illusion of home. The curtains were cream colored, the couches were peach, the carpet was a soft brown color and the kitchen was a faded yellow. There was a cheap TV set. ("Thank God!" Caroline said.") There was also a computer that had a card attached to it. Bonnie picked it up and read aloud, "'If internet is needed please consult the reception with extra fee.' Good to know. " she commented.  
There were two identical rooms attached to the living room. Both side by side. The wallpapers were a navy blue, the dressing tables were brown, and the beds were draped in soft faded blue covers and pillows. Caroline nodded her head approvingly. The whole apartment was at a good standard compared to what they thought it would be. After everyone had a chance to shower- and Caroline went out to hunt out a rabbit or two- they decided to sit down and plan out.

Bonnie started, "okay so your body is technically dead but since you are still here it can be saved. Now if I return you back to it right now you will die."  
Klaus raised his eyebrows before adding, "And the entire vampire race, or at least the ones you care about will die, Bonnie"  
"Exactly, and we don't want that." Bonnie confirms. She noticed the threat in his tone.  
"So what are we gonna do?" Caroline intervenes.  
"We are going to heal his body before returning him to it. By doing that we must get blood in his system… vampire blood. It will heal the wound in his heart caused by the stake and then he'd be as good as new."  
"Wait…" Caroline laughed with a roll of her eye, "Bonnie if vampire blood can heal a heart's wound from a stake then why couldn't all the vampires that have _been _staked heal themselves too? I mean if vampire blood is the solution. How come that didn't work out for the lot?" She said raising her hands out as if to say 'duh'.  
"Caroline… when a wooden stake pierces a vampire's heart, it doesn't aim to injure the organ itself, it aims to injure the spirit of the vampire, as cheesy as it sounds. Once the spirit is gone from the body aka death, the body no longer needs to heal itself. That's where most people get it wrong. People think that the body stops healing and _then_ the spirit leaves, but actually it's the other way round"  
Klaus narrowed his eyes at the words.  
"Klaus survived the stake because it pierced his heart but not his spirit, by then he was already in Tyler's body." Bonnie explained.  
"Right." Caroline whispered after a pause, "Bonnie, how do you know all this?" she asks softly, already knowing the answer.  
Bonnie looked down. "Gramms came to me in a dream. She told me how I can save Klaus. She told me how to save you, Stefan and Elena. That's where I got the whole idea from in the first place. She likes you guys and sees goodness in you. Even Damon who's a nutcase." She said with a grin. Caroline noticed her friend's eyes brighten. She was about to cry.  
"Oh Bon." She whispered before walking up to where bonnie sat on the couch and put an arm around her. Her other hand caressed her shoulder tenderly, "It's okay." Caroline looked up at the ceiling and yelled aloud, "Thank you Gramms! I love you!"

Bonnie started to laugh and so did everyone else, even Klaus chuckled.  
Everyone stared at him, realizing he was there. Their smiles were contagious; Klaus couldn't help but smile back.  
He cleared his throat then stood up. "Very well, it seems we have a plan on our hands. Early in the morning we will head to the warehouse, and do the ritual there. Then I get back to my body and Tyler to his." He then muttered under his breath, "then I get out of this one pony town. Everyone happy?"  
Everyone nodded except Caroline.

* * *

"_Please stop! Please stop!" she screeched out. "Please."  
The pain faded away temporarily but she knew it would come again.  
"I don't hurt anyone, I swear!" she continued to cry out, "I swear, I can handle the urges! I can!"  
Her father came into view with a blood bag. He looked worried and concerned in the most twisted way.  
"If you can handle it" he said bringing the blood bag nearer to her and watching her face contort, revealing the true vampire she is, "this wouldn't happen."  
"Im sorry." she whimpered, "I'm sorry."  
"I'm conditioning you to associate vampirism with pain. In time the thought of human blood would repress your vampire instincts completely." He explained, as if he were talking to her about the weather.  
Caroline shook her head, "that's impossible." She looked up at her father, her face soaked and pale, "Daddy you can't change who I am."  
"Yes I can." He whispered back.  
"No." she knew the pain was gonna come back. She knew the burning sensation was to return.  
"You remember this, sweetheart?" he asked, she knew he was talking about it. It was gonna come back, in mere seconds.  
"No. No, No, No, NO," she cried out as he opened up the windows, allowing the sunlight to seep through. "NO!"_

"No, please stop." She twisted in her sleep. Suddenly she sat up with a gasp. Her hands flew to her face. A few strands stuck to her cheeks. She ran a hand through her hair, feeling the cold sweat that drenched it.  
It was night time. She shared a room with Bonnie while her mom and carol Lockwood shared the other. Klaus slept on the couch.  
She looked around her, thankful she was back at the motel. She started to half sob half gasp, she couldn't cry properly, she was so out of breath she felt like she couldn't breathe.  
She grasped at her throats feeling he chest tighten even more by the second. She felt… broken.  
Her feet touched the floor dragging her out to the living room. She covered her mouth with the palm of her hands to keep her gasps from waking Klaus. She couldn't stop hyperventilating. Her chest was heaving so rapidly she wondered what the hell was wrong with her.

She walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She saw a teenager who was as pale as white paper. The sweat was covering her chest and face, her golden locks, which lost their gleaming texture, were sticking out, wet. Her ribcage heaved rapidly. She let the tap water fall on her neck and head, allowing the cool liquid to drain away the fear. She then washed her face. Unfortunately she was still hyperventilating. She started to get worried again, was she sick?

Someone knocked on the door causing her to jump. Her heart hammered against her chest as she opened the door to reveal Klaus.  
"Are you- Caroline?" he sounded shocked. His eyes widened at the sight of her.  
She looked like she just saw a thousand ghosts, "Who hurt you?" he angrily asked her.  
"No one. At least not now. I just. I feel. I can't breathe. What's wrong with me?" she gasped, trying to make her words understandable.  
"Hey, hey." Klaus held her face in both hands as he stared into her eyes. "It's okay. Was it a dream?"  
Caroline nodded. He pulled her to the floor making her sit cross legged on the cool tiles. He sat by her both leaning against the bath tub.  
"Calm down, it's just a panic attack."  
"Panic attack?!"  
"Shhh stop fidgeting. Just try to breathe slowly."  
He sat by her for a while helping her steady her heart rate and breathing.  
After what seemed like an eternity, Caroline felt calm again.  
Klaus watched her. Even when she was distressed she looked beautiful. He tucked a flyaway strand of hair behind her ear.  
"Do you mind me asking what it was about?" he asked gently. Funnily enough, his English accent mixed with Tyler's voice was soothing her.  
She looked timidly at him.  
"It was my dad." She answered, "I dreamt of my dad torturing me with sunlight and vervain."  
Klaus's eyes darkened with anger._ Fathers_… he thought with distaste.  
"He was trying to fix me," she continued, "he thought that if he tortured me enough I was going to forget the urges blood creates. But he was wrong. It didn't work. I am what I am, and he couldn't take it. He hated me or at least that's what I thought." She paused, "turns out he loved me but in his own twisted way." She gave a laugh.  
Klaus could only watch and listen.  
"I still love him, my dad. He… he was just looking out for me. People tend to show their feelings for others in the oddest ways sometimes. Torturing me was his way."  
Klaus admired her view of things. So… optimistic and loving. Even to those who don't deserve it.  
"What brought that dream on, though?" he asked her.  
She looked at him, "yesterday when the officer was torturing me. I couldn't help but remember what my dad did. Even when I fell unconscious the torture continued, instead the officer was my dad and he wasn't trying to fix me. He was trying to kill me." her voice broke. A tear fell, but Klaus managed to capture it. He wiped it away slowly allowing his fingers to linger there. They held the gaze. It was too intense for Caroline that she looked away.  
She wanted to kiss him so bad, but she kept telling herself it wasn't Tyler.  
_So what if it isn't Tyler! _A little voice at the back of her head argued.  
"Okayyyy I need to get back to sleep."  
Klaus nodded, "I'll escort you to your room."  
Caroline laughed, "Still old fashioned aren't you? But thanks anyway. Girls this century can handle themselves pretty well." She said mock-defiantly.  
Klaus chuckled. He knew Caroline can handle herself. She was probably one of the strongest women he has ever met.

Caroline got up with the help of Klaus. She stopped at the doorway to look back at him. He was smiling slightly at the floor when he looked up at her.  
"Thank you again." She said before leaving him in the empty bathroom.

* * *

**TA DA! Tell me what you think! Please review! I would really appreciate it! They make my day :D  
Tumblr : lostinmyvampireworld i follow back! :D**


	5. The Truth Hurts

**Oh ye who are sired to Klaus,  
I have to give a huge THANK YOUUUU to all those who reviewed, favourite-ed and followed Goodbye Small Town Girl! You have no idea how much I appreciate every single one of the notifications I got. I was like fangirling the entire time to an extent that I need a doctor. And because of you, lovelies, I decided to post another chapter up sooner than I had planned.  
This is for you ;)**

* * *

Chapter 5:

Caroline turned to her side and opened her eyes. She looked at the bedtime clock to find it was 11 pm.  
Wow; she slept for quite a long time. After saying goodbye to Klaus and going back to bed, she drifted off quite easily. Dreams evaded her this time allowing her to finally get some well deserved rest. She looked around, taking in the motel room. The bed next to hers was empty and made very carefully. Caroline laughed, shaking her head. Bonnie was such a clean freak; she just couldn't leave the job to the room service.  
She wondered why the room was pitch dark. Looking at the thick curtains she remembered. She lost her daylight ring in the torture room. Groaning inwardly she got up and walked to the living room.

"I just don't think it's a good idea to do the switching there. What if the officers find us?"  
She heard Bonnie say.  
"Don't worry about that love; I can always _persuade_ them to let us go again."  
She heard Tyler's voice say with an accent only Klaus could pull off.  
She opened the door separating her room and the living room slowly, looking left and right for any signs of sunlight. The windows were all draped.  
"Good morning Care."  
Caroline jumped. Bonnie smiled at her warmly.  
"Morning." She replied, "Uhm yeah I kinda lost my ring." She said apologetically.  
"It's okay Klaus has it."  
On cue Klaus dug his hand into his jeans pocket and took out Caroline's blue lapis lazuli ring.  
"My ring!" Caroline walked up to Klaus reaching for the ring when he suddenly raised his arm high enough that she couldn't reach it.  
"Seriously?!" she indigently said.  
"Well you deserve it since I didn't receive a 'good morning' from you." Klaus chuckled.  
"Ugh, fine. Good morning. Happy? Now give it back." She jumped but to no avail.  
Klaus's smile disappeared instead he held a stern expression as if scolding her for trying to throw him off. Like she was freaking five. The smirk returned after he handed over the ring.  
She put it on, still glaring at him. Her expression softened as she gazed at the accessory in her hand.

"Where did you find it?" she asked him  
"on the floor in your cell."  
"Right. Completely forgot about it till now."  
Klaus smiled back before turning to Bonnie, "So are we all clear? We will head to the warehouse, retrieve the body, we proceed with the ritual and then all would be well."  
Caroline remembered Bonnie's words earlier.  
"Yeah and then we get killed. Seems like a plan" she said sarcastically.

Klaus rolled his eyes, "fine, the three of us get the body and return here."  
Bonnie nods.

"What about us?"  
Caroline turned to find Carol Lockwood and her mom, both had their arms crossed. She bit back a laugh realizing how her mom hated being left out of things.  
"I don't see any reason why you have to come along." Klaus replied.  
"That's bull." Said Liz.  
"_Mom_"  
"No! I won't have you three running around the town with the police on your tail. You can use all the extra help that comes your way."  
Klaus walked up to Miss Forbes, and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She had the same defiant look Caroline possessed when she didn't get things done the way she wants them to be done. There was also concern in her eyes for her daughter. Klaus's eyes softened as he held the woman's gaze.  
"Your daughter and Bonnie will be safe with me. I reassure you. However, if you insist on coming along with us you would do no help. You would merely be an extra load in the car."  
Liz narrowed her eyes.  
"No offense." Klaus added.

Sheriff Forbes studied him for a moment. She was certain he would take care of his daughter; she saw what he was capable of. She then conceded.  
"Fine we'll stay here."  
"Wait!" Caroline cried out. Everyone turned to her. She addressed Klaus and Bonnie, "We can't just leave them both here alone!"  
"Caroline, I'm a sheriff. I can handle myself pretty well." Liz argued with her.  
"Sorry mom but last time I checked you're human and so is Mrs. Lockwood. This is clearly a supernatural catastrophe. I'll stay here to make sure you both are okay from any vamps or witches or werewolves or even hybrids." She stopped and added a side remark to Bonnie, "I wouldn't be surprised if I would have to fight off fairies."  
Bonnie's eyes widened and she glared at her idiotic friend.  
"Caroline." She said through gritted teeth, "I don't want to be left alone with _him_." they both looked at Klaus. He had his eyebrows raised. He clearly heard everything they said.  
"No offense." Bonnie added with a roll of her eyes.  
"None taken, witch."

"Ugh! Kids! Fine I'll go instead. Bonnie you stay here." Caroline shook her head at them. They were still glaring at each other.

Klaus extended a hand towards Caroline, "Shall we?"  
He was obviously ecstatic that they were going to be left alone once more.  
Caroline scoffed before walking past him, not giving him the satisfaction of taking his hand.

He turned to the other ladies staring worriedly after Caroline.  
"You have yourselves a wonderful day, lovelies."

* * *

Caroline fidgeted again.  
"Uncomfortable, love?"  
"We've been on the road for so long!"  
"It's been five minutes, Caroline."  
She groaned.  
Klaus wondered when she would speak again.  
"I smell like rabbit poo."  
Klaus smirked, "well, you probably should have drank human blood rather than rabbit blood."  
Caroline shook her head and looked out the window, "On the way back can I at least just stop by my house and grab a few clothes?"  
Klaus nodded. "Sure."  
They both stared out at the road for a while.  
"So…" he started to say, "What are you going to do once Tyler returns?"  
Caroline sighed.  
"I don't know. Maybe leave town for good."  
Klaus felt a pang of jealousy. She was willing to travel the world with that_ boy_ rather than with him.  
"Maybe I can get Damon and Stefan to help with the whole police-trying-to-get-me-and-Tyler-killed issue. I don't think Alaric ratted _them_ out. What about you?"  
"I guess I'll just leave town too."  
Caroline looked at him, "Aren't you gonna try and find your family?"  
Klaus's eyes darkened.  
"They're probably celebrating my death as we speak."  
"I doubt that."  
Klaus gave her one of his intense gazes.  
"Trust me. They're better of thinking I'm dead."  
She looked back at the road, her breathing heaving a little. She still didn't understand how he can look at a person like that and make them feel so… naked. Caroline shivered.  
"Cold?"  
"No I'm fine."

* * *

_After twenty- five minutes…_

"I'm hungry."  
Klaus chuckled.  
She gave him a glare. "I'm seriously starving. We didn't have breakfast!"  
"We can have motel food once we return."  
They remained quiet for a while  
Caroline started humming a random tune.  
Klaus looked at her with raised eyebrows.  
"What?!" she scoffed, "I'm bored."  
"Want to stop by and drink a few truckers?"  
"No thank you. I meant I want entertainment."  
Klaus switched on the radio and to Caroline's surprise We Radiate by Goldfrapp came on.  
She grinned.  
Klaus raised an eyebrow, "what is it? Favorite song?"  
"No Elena's" she said with a laugh.  
Klaus awkwardly stared back at the road.  
"By the way do you even know which room your coffin is? Or are we going to have to open each and every one of them. There are probably thousands of them, just saying."  
" Oh Damon told me."  
Caroline waited. She raised her eyebrows at him. "Well?"  
Klaus smirked before saying, "666"  
Caroline burst out laughing. Klaus stared at her. He adored how the laughter absolutely took over her body, making it shake.

Feeling hot, he fixed his gaze at the road like his life depended on it.

Caroline watched him for a while, her grin starting to fade away. "Klaus?"  
"Hmm?"  
"How come you didn't take advantage of being in Tyler's body?"  
Klaus was surprised, he looked at her, "did you want me to?" he said smirking.  
"No, I'm serious. You could have just had your way with me, but you didn't." she said, her brows drawn together in genuine curiosity.  
"I told you, Caroline." He locked eyes with her, as serious as can be. "I'm not as low as you think I am. I told you I'd wait and so I will."  
they stayed staring at each other for a while until he brought his attention back on the road.  
Caroline let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

* * *

It was mid afternoon when they reached the warehouse. Klaus parked the car in the forest nearby like before. He sat there, not aiming to get out of the van, just stared before him. Caroline watched him. This is where he got staked, she realized.

Klaus's mind went back to that godforsaken night. He remembered Rebekah and wondered whether his earlier words with Caroline were true or false. Was his sister done mourning him already? Where was she? He hoped she was safe and sound, with Elijah probably, and Kol.  
For the first time ever Caroline saw worry take over Klaus. Worry for whom or what she did not know. _Probably himself_, she thought with disgust.

"Let's get this over with." She said before getting out of the vehicle. After a moment and a deep breath Klaus followed.  
They walked along the corridors everything was so quite. Caroline was never here before and she never wanted to come back. Everything was so sinister. A couple of rooms were opened revealing disheveled things like lost toys or rugs that have gone dusty over the years. The dolls freaked Caroline out. Some were deformed, having lost an eye or a limb. The ceiling was white but she saw the paint peeling off. This place is _old, _she thought to herself, and very scary. She could hear the faint ticking of a clock. Other than that it was so quite it hurt her ears.

A hand touched her arm.  
She positively jumped in her skin. She turned around ready to fight when she saw it was just Klaus.

He looked at her with concern.  
"Sorry I got freaked out." She whispered, "I don't like it here."  
He smiled softly and pointed above her head.

'666'

"Right." She declared. The door was like a garage door, the hand at the base, "Well, Satan." She nicknamed Klaus. He smirked at her as she grandly bowed down and grabbed the handle.  
"After you, your evil Highness." She started to pull it up as she continued to milk the joke, "Oh devilish one." The door was at its maximum height, and fixed, "Oh sir luci-"

She stopped joking around once she noticed the look on Tyler's/Klaus's face. He was absolutely furious. Caroline flinched, never seeing Tyler's face contort that much. He was staring into the room, hands clenched into fists, shaking heavily with anger. Caroline followed his gaze and gasped.

The room was absolutely empty.

"Damon…" Klaus whispered before he disappeared. Caroline walked to where Klaus stood a second ago, listening intently with her vampire senses.

"_Can you move any slower?"  
"Sorry, I just thought I heard Caroline."  
"You probably miss your Lexi replacement or something."  
"No, I'm pretty sure she's here."  
"Why would she… Oh fuck he's here, isn't he? Well if he thinks he can get back to his own body and torture us some more, he's sadly mistaken."  
"Damon!"_

Caroline pulled away from her senses with a start. Damon was here! With Elena and another male… Stefan!  
Oh no… Klaus probably heard them too.

With supernatural speed she started to roam the warehouse looking for any sign of her three friends or even an angry hybrid.

She stopped again to listen.

"_Elena, move!"  
"This is a really bad idea. We're gonna get killed! Please just leave him get to his corpse! I want Tyler to come back again! Damon please stop!"  
"Did you hear that?"  
"Stefan? What did you hear?"  
"I thought I- never mind."  
"Tyler? Is that-?"_

An earsplitting scream sounded off. Caroline didn't need vampire senses to be able to hear it. She ran towards the sound stopping to see Klaus clenching Damon's throat.  
The sickening sound of bones being crushed rang through the corridor.  
"Klaus! Stop it!" she screamed.  
He ignored her and instead flung him against an empty room. Damon sat up and spat blood. His jaw looked dislocated.

"Caroline?"  
"Elena?"  
"Tyler?"  
"No that's Klaus, remember?"  
"Guys?" they all looked at Damon who was being severely punched by Klaus, "A little help here?"  
Caroline grabbed Klaus's shoulders to pull him away from the Salvatore.  
That only made the Hybrid angry, turning to Caroline with golden eyes and fangs.

Caroline backed away. She just couldn't pull him off. Damon was a goner.  
Stefan flung himself at Klaus only to have himself yanked off and thrown across the space at another room breaking everything in it.  
"Klaus! KLAUS STOP!" Caroline all but screeched out. He didn't stop beating Damon, instead it seemed like he increased speed.

Elena looked at Caroline then back at the pair. The brunette suddenly threw herself at him. She grabbed Klaus's neck and pulled him to the floor, pinning him there with her hands and legs. She was full out vampire. Blooded eyes and fangs revealed. She hissed at Klaus who stopped, taken completely off guard. A shiver went down Caroline's spine. Elena reminded her of Katherine right then. She started to feel insecure and small again even though she knew very well it was just Elena. Klaus pushed her off and stood from afar studying the Doppelganger.

"Katerina?"  
"No… Elena."  
His eyes widened.  
"You're a vampire…" he whispered disbelieved.  
Elena just glared back, she grimaced a bit thinking it might not have been a good thing that he now knows what she is. He can no longer use her to sire more hybrids. He would be alone for all time. He's going to want revenge.  
Klaus quickly regained composure from his shock, but he looked mad as ever.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here." Klaus mused. Caroline watched him. She hated how cold he sounded. She couldn't believe she was just joking with him mere minutes ago. She couldn't believe she was actually civil with him. Now he looked absolutely menacing. Caroline felt the air turn cold. She shivered again. This is no Easter bunny. He wasn't just trying to get back to his own body and  
have his family united once more. He's a monster. He would do anything to get his way, even when it means getting bloody and fowl. Caroline flashed by Elena's side.

"Please." She insisted.  
Klaus only looked at her cruelly. She thought she liked his intense gazes but this one… was making her re-think everything.  
"Caroline, step aside." He warned.  
"Just listen! It's not her fault she's a vampire!"  
Klaus continued to walk towards them with determination.  
"She never wanted this! She was injured! The only way she could have survived was to have vampire blood heal her."  
His eyes were set on the paralyzed Doppelganger.  
"If Meredith didn't give blood to her she would be _dead_! And she would have been of no _use_ to you." she continued, starting to get infuriated at how deaf he was to her.  
His eyes started to turn golden, his mouth open into a snarl, fangs growing out.  
"IT WAS YOUR FREAKING SISTER THAT KILLED HER!"  
He stopped, shocked for the second time today.  
"Bekah…"  
"Yeah, your precious sister." Caroline spat out.

Damon and Stefan walked over to the girls. They watched Klaus process everything. They were waiting for the storm. It never came.

"My sister… why?"  
Caroline hesitated, "she wanted to stop running. She had to kill Elena to kill Alaric."  
He started to pace.  
Taking this opportunity, Caroline walked over to the coffin on the wheeled table the Salvatores were intent on getting rid of.  
"Klaus just, take your body and let's go. You don't need Elena anymore. It's not their fault."  
Klaus glared at Caroline. Without saying another word he pushed his coffin towards the exit.

The blonde turned to the protesting Damon, laying a warning hand on his chest "don't. Push. Your. Luck."  
And with that she turned to follow the Hybrid, wondering when he was finally going to explode.

* * *

**Whew! So this chapter is shorter than the previous one, but I'll make sure the next is extra special because… well… *clears throat* Klaus is gonna get back to his sexy self! And it's a bit messy but…I tried :P  
constructive criticism always welcome!  
Until next time my lovely Klaroline lovers…**

**follow me on Tumblr: lostinmyvampireworld I follow back! ;)**


	6. A Helping Hand

**Hello Klaroliners!  
Oh kayyy, so this is it. We're finally finally finally gonna have our big bad sexy hybrid return to all his glory! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**THANK YOU again to all those who have favourited, followed and alerted this story. The reviews are the best too! I've been seeing constructive criticism and I thank you for it from the bottom of my heart ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, but I plan to.**

* * *

Chapter 6:

Caroline stole another glance at him. They were back in the van while the coffin was secured in the trunk, safe and sound.

Klaus was gripping the steering wheel with the angriest look on his face. His grip was so tight that Caroline could see Tyler's nails tear through the material. She was sitting in the passenger seat by him. Her body was unintentionally glued to the door. She didn't even realize she was cowering away from him. She couldn't help it! Angry vibes radiated from Klaus. She thought that if she dared to come any closer he might explode like a grenade, tearing her to pieces.

She wasn't afraid, she was just careful. She didn't want to trigger his reaction to what they had encountered just yet. It's best that he calms down before talking about it.

She stole another glance at him, this time he looked back. Caroline should have grimaced at the expression on his face. She should have felt scared for her life. She should have felt worried, wondering when he was finally going to let it out his anger on her, at finding out his doppelganger had just turned into a vampire, deeming her worthless to him. Yet, she looked at him in awe. Klaus was puzzled; he never knew what to expect from her. Why wasn't she scared?

She looked him in the eye, holding on to one of _those _gazes, but this time she was the one who initiated the intensity. She opened her mouth to speak, "You know you really don't need any more Hybrids."  
Klaus got irritated at that causing him to look back at the road, tightening his grip even more.  
Caroline paused before continuing, "You could always just be content with the ones you have now."  
Klaus felt his anger bubble up to higher levels…  
"Less is sometimes more, you know?"  
Almost reaching the brink…  
"That way you can make your bonds with them stronger."  
He could feel it reach the edge…  
"You could also just let Tyler go, since he's not sired to you anymore."

That was the last strike. With great swiftness Klaus made a sharp turn to the right. Caroline gasped and grabbed the sides of her seat. He went off the road speeding a little. The ride was so bumpy Caroline thought she might go straight through the ceiling of the vehicle. He continued to drive, hiding them between a few trees far off from the actual road, far from civilization itself. He stopped so abruptly Caroline laid a hand on the front window, balancing herself. She looked at Klaus as if he were crazy.  
"What the HELL is wrong with you?!" she shrieked.  
Klaus was breathing heavily. He barely spared her a look before he opened the door and left her in the van. He paced into the woods. Caroline watched him disappear, her eyes wide with shock.

Klaus continued to walk away from her, away from his coffin. He wished he could just keep walking, not caring if he reached the end of the world. He just wanted to walk away from everything. All his life, his entire existence was about creating more Hybrids, creating a _family._ Now that that's impossible, what's he to make of his life? What is he going to do once he gets back to his body? His original plan was to just take the doppelganger and leave town, create more Hybrids, travel with them, finally free from running. Now that that's gone and he has no idea where the rest of his already existing hybrids are, what the hell was he supposed to do? He only ever had _one _purpose to live for. Now he has none. Klaus stopped at that thought. For the second time in his life, the first when he was with Stefan in the woods watching his first batch of hybrids fail and die, he felt lost. Frustrated, alone and absolutely _lost. _But this time he was sure there's nothing he could do.

Caroline was still in the van, she was trying to steady her breathing and heartbeat. He gave her such a scare! He really needs anger management, she thought with distaste. She turned to where she last saw him disappear in the woods. Maybe she should go and see what he's up to. God knows, maybe he's planning to commit suicide. With a roll of her eye and a shake of her head, she couldn't believe she was going to go and console an angry murderous Hybrid.

Klaus heard her come from behind him. He didn't care if he gave her his back. He sat on a trunk of a tree contemplating his future. Nothing came to mind. He could feel her presence; she was standing from afar watching him. Waiting for the storm to finally hit. Klaus started to feel his anger rise once more. She was probably feeling pity. Klaus _hated _pity.

He stood up trying to use the energy anger created. He felt so restless, so furious, and so helpless. He started to pace. Caroline still watched. Not saying a word. He finally gave her a glance. She had no pity in her expression, instead she looked patient, waiting for him to calm down. She even looked around at the woods, watching a couple of squirrels climb up a tree. Klaus felt his anger reside.

As if sensing he had calmed down a bit, Caroline met his eyes.  
"I don't understand why you're making a big deal out of this." She said with a small voice.  
Klaus laughed, the sound was humorless, making Caroline tense.  
"I have lost everything."

"No you didn't! You just lost a bunch of strangers who _should _mean nothing to you!"  
He ignored her and continued, "I could have had company for all eternity. I would never be alone. _Ever._" He spat out the last word. He paced faster.  
"Klaus, you could always go back to your family, make amends and-"

"THEY DESPISE MY VERY EXISTANCE!"  
Caroline jumped. He fully turned to her, pointing at her accusingly.  
"They only followed me for years to ensure their safety, to make sure they didn't get to see my bad side aimed at them. They didn't love me. They _feared_ me! "  
And with that Klaus punched one of the pine tree trunks that stood tall, he made it stagger for a bit and bend, falling apart from its roots yet still hanging, kind of like him, Caroline thought. She noticed his fists were blooded, but healing quickly.

He couldn't help but admire her bravery. She wasn't afraid around him she even took a step towards him when he let out his wrath on nature. He looked at the broken tree and scoffed, not caring.  
"They were only on my side for safety." Klaus said, almost to himself, "They only stayed because they were afraid of Mikael more than me. They knew that if they stayed by his side he would sooner or later kill them. Mikael was only using them to get to me. Once he did he would set out to kill the rest of my siblings. It was his promise to my mother all along. He was to ensure we only had our fill of two or three lifetimes. Once we exceeded that, he would kill us." He laughed again. "As you can see, he failed miserably with that plan."  
Caroline watched, she was starting to realize how broken Klaus was. He really had terrible things happen to him. Even though he was a thousand years old he never truly lived. None of his family did. They were too busy thinking about their safety that they didn't try for a second to enjoy it.

Caroline looked at the sky. All she wanted was to get back to Bonnie, have a cup of hot chocolate and just forget herself. And to have Tyler back… of course.  
She looked back at Klaus, the anger was gone, all was left was the hurt. He sat back down on the fallen trunk. Walking slowly, she sat next to him.

"I'm pretty sure that's not the case, Klaus." She whispered. They were both looking before them, not meeting each other's gazes. Things started to fall quiet, almost peaceful again. Caroline took in a deep breath enjoying the crisp fresh air. Klaus seemed to do the same.

"No family is perfect. When you think some are more flawed than others, that is never true. Each family has issues, you can't deny it."  
Klaus hung his head, looking down at the soil. His family was much more complex than any other. He was sure of it.  
"I mean take it from me." Caroline said with a laugh, "I'm not close with my mom and we've had our differences. At some point she tried to disown me when she found out I was a vampire."  
Klaus looked at her then, his head still hung low.  
"My dad left me when I was a kid, he never called, and just recently did he torture me out of my brains."  
Klaus smiled at the humor in her voice.  
"Did I mention he was gay?" she looked at him sideways with a mischievous smile, "Not that I have a problem with that or anything, but I mean seriously couldn't he have figured that out before marrying my mom and bringing me to this crappy world?"

Klaus gave a chuckle despite himself. Caroline smiled, feeling smug for making him loosen up. She always felt accomplished when she made someone feel better. They both sobered up, making her continue, "What keeps a family whole is communication and understanding. I mean, Klaus, why don't you look at it from scary Mikael's view. You are his wife's love child, you killed her then blamed it on him, and you then turned his entire family against him with your charismatic leadership abilities." Caroline added the last part with sarcasm. "Your siblings feel intimidated and insecure because of you charismatic leadership abilities and they are scared as hell from getting killed. I have a feeling they feel as cheated as you do."  
Klaus thought about it. He never really looked at the whole thing in Mikael's emotional perspective. He only looked at things in his supposed father's plotting perspective. He always followed the mantra: in order to beat the enemy you must think like the enemy. But he never thought about it that way.

Klaus was impressed with Caroline.

"And btw," she added oblivious to his admiring smile, "My family isn't the only proof; look at everyone else's in Mystic Falls. Although you have to admit some of their problems are because of you."  
Klaus smirked.

"My family issues still seem much more complicated than the rest's." said Klaus.  
"That's what you think." She poked him in the chest, "To me they sound like it could have been all resolved with a simple chat."

Klaus was suddenly aware of her finger at his chest. It was such a small delicate poke he barely felt it, but because it was Caroline, he could feel her every move. Her eyes flickered to where they touched and she blushed, snatching her finger back onto her lap.

An awkward silence hung.

Caroline abruptly got up, making a move to get back to the car.  
"We better get going," she laughed nervously. She put a fist in the air, "we've got some magic to do."  
Klaus smiled as he followed her to the van. She truly was full of light.

* * *

Before returning to the motel Klaus made a stop at Bonnie's house as Caroline asked. She remembered she left most of her belongings there when they were planning their trip. Since that got cancelled Caroline decided to take one of her packed bags (Klaus raised an eyebrow at the number of pink bags. He refused to carry them all in the already full van so Caroline had to choose one and sacrifice the rest.) She also took one of Bonnie's. She was sure some of their clothes would fit her mom and Carol. They all needed a change.

It was already dark, so when Klaus and Caroline had to carry a pink bag, a brown bag and a coffin into their motel room, no one was there to raise suspicion. Carol was the one to greet them. She had a wide hospitable smile when she saw Caroline that immediately disappeared when she found her possessed son. Her smile turned into a grimace as she moved aside to let them in.

Caroline looked into the living room to find a shocked bonnie and a worried mom.  
"Hey guys, we found the body." Caroline announced.  
Bonnie stood up and strode over to Caroline. She punched her friend in the shoulder.  
"Ow! Bonnie what the hell was that for?!" Caroline cried out, amazed at her friend's human strength.  
Bonnie winced, shaking her hand.

Everyone else just watched with amusement.

"You were gone the entire day. You were supposed to be here about five hours ago! What the hell, Caroline?!" Bonnie yelled.  
"Sorry we got into a rough situation. Damon tried to stop us. Elena and Stefan were there and this guy" she raised a hand towards Klaus, who had his eyebrows as high as ever, "Had a major meltdown!"

Bonnie froze. "Elena? You saw her?"  
"Yeah, but you're missing the big picture, here! This guy" she points at Klaus again, this time he was smirking, "found out Elena is no longer a human. He could have killed us all!"  
Bonnie shrugged, "he was bound to find out sooner or later."

Klaus intervened, "Yes I was. Now, sweethearts, how about we stop bickering and get to the final step? I'm sure we will all have the chance to chit chat once I'm in my own body and Tyler is finally amongst us."  
Klaus was back to his usual self, Caroline noted. She rolled her eyes and walked over to the coffin. Without a single thought as to what she was going to see, she opens the coffin to reveal Klaus's body. She gasps and hears Carol Lockwood shriek.

He looked desiccated and gross, but what freaked her out the most was the gigantic silver coated stake that went through his chest. She glanced at his face, eyes closed with a worried expression. She suddenly felt sad and angry. Like she had caught some of Klaus's earlier moods. She felt angry and sad_ for_ Klaus. She couldn't even begin to imagine how he felt. It wasn't everyday you get to see yourself dead from someone else's perspective or have your family thinking you're gone and no friends to help you out.  
She felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked to her side to find Tyler, who was possessed by the very man she was thinking of. He tried to smile but it came off as a thin line. He saw the brief anger on her face. Maybe she finally realized that she was helping the murderous Hybrid in the coffin and not Tyler who she was directly interacting with the past few days. Klaus bowed his head thinking to himself.

"Alright then." Bonnie cleared her throat.  
Everyone looked to her. She was placing emergency candles on the carpet floor. They were positioned to form a circle. She closed her eyes and within a minute the candles all flickered to life. Caroline watched with amazement. She still couldn't get over the fact that her friend was magical.  
Bonnie left the candles behind and walked towards the coffin. She looked into it, hatred on her face. Klaus couldn't care less.

She looked to Caroline, "Remember what we said?"  
Caroline nodded. She needed to give Klaus her blood. Vampire blood. Caroline placed both hands on the stake and pulled. It felt cold to the touch. Once it was out she quickly thrust it aside, wanting to get away from it.  
Bonnie, then, brought a knife to Caroline's forearm and cut into it quickly, forming a thin red line. Caroline only winced a bit. Not giving her wound the chance to heal, she brought her arm to Klaus's chest. A few drops fell onto the wound. She knew that to speed up the process she must actually touch his chest. Blushing she lowered her arm, making it rest on the wound. From the corner Klaus watched. He suddenly wished at the specific moment he was in his own body, feeling Caroline's touch.

He heard a gasp. Looking at his form in the coffin, he found his wound healing up quickly, the dark blue veins disappearing, his skin gaining color again. He turned to watch Caroline; she was looking at his form with wonder. If only she would just admit she had something for him.

Bonnie nodded in approval, like a scientist preparing an experiment. She then turned to Klaus. He walked over to her, knowing the next step. He had done this dozens of times before. After all, it was one of his favorite tricks. He stepped into the circle of candles. Caroline pushed the coffin to his side. They shared a brief eye contact before she turned to walk out the circle.

Bonnie started to speak in an unknown language. Everyone watched as Klaus closed his eyes and looked down, completely relaxing his body. He started to feel detached. He opened his eyes once more to look at the witch. She looked like she wouldn't mind stabbing him in the eye, slowly. The hatred she had for him amused him. He couldn't remember anyone who hated him more than she did. Oh wait… there was always Mikael. However, he started to sense something different about her. For a moment he thought she might actually try to pull of some other witchy business. He narrowed his eyes giving her a warning. She caught it. With a sigh she closed her eyes and begun her work. After a few more minutes of absolutely nothing, Caroline started to feel impatient. She crossed her arms and started to tap her foot. Bonnie gave her an annoyed look. The blonde raised her arms apologetically and sat down on a nearby couch.

Suddenly Klaus gasped, looking up at everyone with wide eyes. Caroline stood up quickly to go to him when bonnie stopped her. She looked at her friend who didn't meet her eyes. She studied Klaus. What was wrong with him?

"Care?" he said before he dropped to the floor. Caroline instantly understood. It wasn't Klaus it was Tyler. With a sigh of relief she bent over Tyler carrying him with one arm around her shoulders to the couch. She laid him there, caressing his cheeks. She gave a giggle. "Your back." She whispered.

Bonnie smiled at the pair, before turning to look at the coffin. She was despising herself at that very moment. She really, really didn't want to help Klaus. But she had to. Her mom and the Salvatores, even Elena, who she was avoiding, would be dead if she didn't. Walking over to the coffin, slowly as if cherishing the moments before the peace went away, she glanced at Klaus. With a few more words he abruptly opened his eyes staring at the witch. The blonde stared from afar.

Caroline felt uneasy; was she doing the right thing? Helping him get to his own body? Maybe she should have thought of a way to preserve Tyler yet trap Klaus. But it was too late now. Klaus was awake. She went over to stand by Bonnie's side. His gaze went to her, following her as she moved. Caroline felt her breath hitch in her throat, stuck there. Holy crap, his intense gazes were even more intense when he looked at her with his own eyes. Caroline looked away, feeling color go up to her cheeks, as her heart beat went faster.

Klaus felt so stiff. He tried moving around a bit. After getting used to his body. He grabbed the chains that hung to him and tore them apart. He was still looking at Caroline, holding on to her. Now that she has Tyler once more Klaus was to go back to waiting for her. He will wait for her to finally realize she can't stay in this small town forever, with a small town boy. She deserved so much more. Now that Tyler's back he knew she wasn't going to figure it out anytime soon. He sighed, turning to the witch.

"Pleasure collaborating with you." He said as he straightened out, getting out the coffin with grace.  
"Not so fast." Bonnie said, holding a hand to his chest. He raised his eyebrows at her.  
"You have to promise to never hurt anyone ever again."  
Klaus laughed. Caroline shivered. He sobered up, getting serious.  
"Not going to happen sweetheart." He aimed to move away but her hand was still at his chest.  
"Never hurt anyone in Mystic Falls. Anywhere else, go ahead. But not here. Never." She said with venom in her voice.

Klaus thought for a bit, "Fine." He declared.

"Caroline?" a small voice came from the couch.

Everyone looked at Tyler, he was finally conscious with a hand at his head. He must be feeling out of place, Caroline thought. She ran to him holding him in her arms.  
"Your safe, Tyler." She said with a relaxed laugh.

Klaus watched with envy for a while before he turned to leave. He had no place, here anymore. He will leave them to their own devices while he sets out to do… whatever he's going to do. He looked down at his shirt. He should probably get new clothes. With an annoyed roll of his eye he left the motel.

Caroline stopped attending to Tyler long enough to catch Klaus walking out the motel apartment. She suddenly felt guilty, why? She didn't know. She felt like she should say something to him before he left. On impulse she stood up and let Carol, her mom and Bonnie sit by Tyler instead. She followed Klaus out. She needed to stay goodbye. Meanwhile Tyler watched her leave not missing the look on his girlfriend's face as she chased the man he despised.

* * *

"Klaus!"  
Klaus turned to find Caroline. He was in the parking lot looking for another car to steal. He was surprised to see the object of his affections stand there, looking at him with concern. Caroline felt like she wasn't controlling herself. Her body was doing things her brain didn't approve of. For one thing she shouldn't be out here comforting the villain while her boyfriend sits inside, in the aftermath of death. For another she shouldn't be feeling this great urge to help the lonely man she was staring at. She felt like she was obliged to. After all the horrible things he told her about his life, she felt like someone should help him out. She wanted to be that someone.

"Klaus I can help you."  
He stared at her, another one of his intense looks.  
"I can help you get your family back." She took a step closer to him, "Rebekah is here."  
Klaus felt anger seep through him at the mention of his sister.  
"I know you're angry at her, but try and let it go." She said with a sigh, "Seriously things would seem so much easier if you just let things… go." She was starting to feel nervous under the power of his gaze.

Klaus didn't know what to say. He just couldn't believe she wanted to help him. No one ever did. He let a smile soften his features. Maybe she was going to come to him sooner than he had thought.

* * *

**There you go! I hope you enjoyed! **

**P.S. Since I'm travelling to Spain tonight (YAY) I won't be updating for a while, but don't worry I'll be gone for only about 5 days. Meanwhile I will write the chapter on paper, when I get back I will type it up and publish it to all you lovely people. **

**Follow me on Tumblr: lostinmyvampireworld I follow back ;)**


	7. Always and Forever?

**Hello Lovelies,  
okay before I introduce you to the new chapter I have a few things to say:  
1) I missed you all!  
2) I had a horrible writer's block, but now I've got it under control ;)  
3) Reviews are wonderful, I love you people!  
4) BARCELONA WAS BEAUTIFUL. HOLY. LIKE. I CANT EVEN. And also thank you to all those who wished me a good trip! I wish I could go back and just live there, lie on the ground and smell its amazingness.  
5) I decided to give names to each chapter, hope you find that alright ;)  
6) Hope you enjoy chapter 7!**

* * *

Chapter 7, Always and Forever?:

It's been a week or so since he had returned, he was too distorted to remember. He had been… away for a few days, but Tyler could see that things have really changed. Especially with Caroline. She didn't change character wise, it just seems like she sort of accepted Klaus amongst them, like she completely forgot the mess he had made. He knew she was only trying to make peace, the way she always did. She didn't want anyone to get hurt anymore, so naturally she wanted to make people get past their grudges. She had to start with Klaus.

Tyler kept repeating her own words in his head. He kept reassuring himself that that was all. She was only trying to help Klaus to help everyone else. She kept making eye contact with him, smiling; reassuring him it was all going to be over soon. However, sometimes he felt like she wasn't so sure herself. He felt like there was another motif behind her kind attitude towards the original Hybrid. Maybe admiration or pity. He didn't like it at all. Sometimes, when he catches Klaus watching Caroline from afar, or helping her with the dishes, or even talking about his family on the porch, he felt angry. Even if she had innocent intentions he was sure Klaus did not. He would do anything to steal Caroline from him. He's a sick bastard like that. Tyler knew that Klaus could pursue any woman he wanted, but he was set on having Caroline. Why? Because he's an ass. The worst thing about it? He was getting all the chances he needed.

* * *

Klaus glanced up at Caroline again, watching her. She was talking animatedly with bonnie about some celebrity on T.V. He noticed Bonnie was trying to hold back a laugh. The blonde had that effect on people. She could make them laugh really easily. Had it been any other girl, bonnie would have grown bored with the babbling. She would have probably cast a muting spell on her. Klaus smirked. Caroline was truly entertaining to watch. Bonnie excused herself to go to the bathroom after a while, still grinning at Caroline.

"That woman is a whore!" Caroline yelled at Bonnie's retreating figure, she looked delightfully angry, "A whore, I say!"  
Klaus could hear the witch let out a laugh once the bathroom door was shut behind her.

Caroline sighed, calming herself down. Her brows were still furrowed. She stared at the T.V with so much intensity that Klaus couldn't help but chuckle. She rounded up on him.  
"Don't start."  
"I didn't say anything."  
Klaus raised his hands up as if in defeat. Then it came to him. That distant memory: Rebekah and Kol bickering again. Him sitting there, watching his sister get called a strumpet. "_Don't start, Nik" _she said. "_I didn't say anything" _he replied.

Getting restless from that haunting flashback, He got up abruptly making Caroline turn away from the T.V screen to look at him.  
"You alright?"  
"Yes, I just need something to drink." He said before standing up and walking over to the mini bar.

They were in a different place than the motel they had started with. Sheriff Forbes suggested they move from one area to another, just in case the Mystic Falls police department started searching for them. The hotel suit they were occupying was large and very well furnished. The couches were made of dark brown leather, the beige walls decorated with well painted artifacts, the floor decked with wood, flower pots on the mahogany tables, beautiful carpets, large comfortable rooms, and the T.V. set was much more modern than the one before. It was Klaus's choice of course. They were farther away from Mystic Falls, otherwise he wouldn't have found a decent Hotel. He really hated the service in that stupid old town. Besides, this suit really matched his classic taste.

They weren't going to be on the run for long. Damon (after much persuasion from Elena and Stefan) was going to fix the town problem. He was still on the council since Alaric didn't tell on him and Stefan. Damon was just going to find their vervain source and get rid of it. He'll compel them to forget. Then problem solved. However, it was going to take a very long time; he had to regain enough authority, wait for the vervain to get out of their systems, and then compel everyone on the council. Over the weeks all they've done was wait. It infuriated Klaus, made him jumpy and always on nerve. Not a single second passed by without him wishing he wasn't so confined. Not only did the town know about the two teens but Alaric had organized a search party for Klaus, causing him to also stay away from town, preventing him from contacting his family. Sure it was something he could handle with ease, but it was such a nuisance and an absolute waste of time. Someone else could do it for him. So he took the help gladly. After all it wasn't all hell, being stuck with Caroline. In fact he was enjoying himself. He had learnt one or two things about her. For example, her habit of controlling things, be it people or be it plans, endeared him. He also loved how she would get excited over celebrities and how she always made a big deal out of their personal lives. She also tended to eat like a pig. He smiled as he recalled her stuffing fries into her mouth making her cheeks full, like a chipmunk. She had bad dinner table manners, but he quite enjoyed that about her. She had a way of making something disgusting look adorable. Klaus's expression turned serious as he continued to watch Caroline from his place. He cocked his head to the side.

She really was an interesting creature. She had a face that would burn into a man's mind, stick there, and haunt him even. It was a face he could never shake off, himself. As a thousand year old man he had had his experience with women. No woman had a face like Caroline's. It was truly unique. He sighed; he wasn't going to stop pursuing her. He was really curious. She was one of the few vampires who had enough will power to remain intact with their humanity. She could even beat Elijah's calm and kind composure, and Klaus found that hard to do. After all, Elijah was never one to like torturing humans, but he still drank from them. Afterwards, he would discard them with enough blood to remain alive. Caroline on the other hand is content with drinking from blood bags. He knew this from experience. A few days ago, a drunken woman knocked on their door. She claimed to offer 'service'. Klaus chuckled.

"_Service? Well, this is convenient." He said before grabbing the girl by the hand and pulling her into the living room. No one was there except Caroline; it was well past midnight and everyone was asleep. Tyler insisted he stayed awake and made sure Klaus doesn't try anything he shouldn't, but he dosed off after a few minutes. It was just him and Caroline watching T.V and now this compelled girl joined them. Caroline watched with disapproval as Klaus beckoned the girl to sit on his lap. She didn't know if he was just trying to make her jealous, so all she did was roll her eyes at him and stare at the T.V. screen. He should seriously take a hint. She wasn't following the news at all, though. The slurping noise of Klaus's lips to the girl's neck distracted her. She couldn't help but glance at the two of them. _

_Caroline felt a shock wave pulse through her as she realized Klaus was looking at her all along. He was drinking from the girl, but he was staring at her instead with a gaze that went right through her. Making her feel hot all over. Damn his gazes, she thought before standing up indigently. She looked away angrily. All she wanted to do was grab the girl and push her out the door, tell her to run and never come back. She hated how inconsiderate Klaus was being. She turned back at him meaning to give him a bitchy look. She hated the way he was staring at her while doing a disgusting deed. She wanted to yell at him and curse him and maybe even slap him. Why was he making her feel like this?! All electric and alive?!_

_However, the retort got stuck in her throat as she met his intense gaze once more. His eyes burned into hers. She could see the girl going pale.  
"Stop." Caroline whispered. She was too quiet for him to hear. The words barely even left her lips. Suddenly Caroline wished to join him; to be by the girl's other side, her lips to her neck. She suddenly wished she was drinking from her too, while she continued to stare at Klaus the way he was staring at her now. _

_Shaking her head she cried out more clearly, "Please, stop!"  
He did. His face showed no emotion, but deep down he was surprised with the baby vampire. For a minute there, he thought he saw her move towards them, he thought he saw her eyes go red as her face contorted. He was mistaken. She was too in control to let her guard down. He kind of felt… impressed with her._

Klaus blinked the memory away as he went back to staring at the present Caroline. He liked many things about her but the one thing he admired about her the most was her control. Klaus wondered what she would be like without control and decided it wasn't the Caroline he fancied. She was strong, and he loved that.

He was studying one of Caroline's curls and how it twirled at her neck, when someone else came into his vision, blocking his eyesight. Klaus rolled his eyes and focused on the idiot before him, Tyler. The boy sat on one of the stools while Klaus stood behind the bar fixing his drink.

"Sup." Tyler said with a nod.  
Klaus smiled.  
"Why are you still here?"  
Klaus ignored him and poured the teen a glass of bourbon.  
"I am simply enjoying my time here, mate."  
Tyler accepted the drink but did not sip from it. "Seriously dude, why don't you just get the hell out of here. I mean, it's not like you like Mystic Falls or anything." Tyler paused waiting for an answer. When he didn't get one he continued, "Why do you even care if the town is after you? Just go. _Leave._"  
Klaus tilted his head back, emptying his glass within seconds.  
"I'm afraid, I can't." He said with mock disappointment.  
"Why?"  
"Because I took Caroline's offer to help me make amends with my family." Klaus said smirking. Tyler started to feel anger kick in. maybe he was overreacting. He didn't know. He didn't care. He felt his eyes go golden. With a great force he brought his fists pounding on the bar, causing the wood to crack. Klaus didn't even blink. He looked at Tyler's fists, still glued to the bar. The boy's breathing was ragged. With great control Klaus looked up at him cruelly. He didn't waver. Klaus leaned in towards him, making the space between them smaller until they were nose to nose.

"Don't pull that stunt again, unless you want to lose those fists of yours. Calm your teenage hormones, mate. I'm not a dirty thief." Klaus said with honesty. He could sense Tyler calm down. Klaus looked towards Caroline. She must have been watching the whole scene. He was right. She was looking at them with disgust.  
"You guys need to calm down." she got up and placed both palms onto the cracked wood. She gave a look at both men before saying clearly, "You guys need to back off of each other. Klaus" she said turning to the original. "Let Tyler go. Stop controlling him." Klaus frowned and narrowed his eyes.  
"He's already broken the sire bond. He is of no use to me."  
Caroline raised her eyebrows and nodded, "Good enough. Now Tyler" she gave a kind look to him, "Promise you won't intervene with the plan."  
"_Plan_? What _plan_ Care? You being all nice to him won't change who he is. He's got dirty tricks in mind." Caroline raised her arms up in exasperation.  
"Can't you see I'm trying to help you and everyone else?! Just trust me! I know what I'm doing!"  
"Do you?" Tyler said with an accusing look.  
Caroline stayed quiet for a while. All she did was stared at him. He doubted her. She couldn't believe it. Without thinking or saying anything to them she stalked out the apartment, not knowing where to go. So, she stayed at the door for a while. Tears started to sting her eyes, but they weren't tears of sadness or weakness, they were tears of anger. She hated how her friends always she thought she was a lost innocent girl. She hated how they never trusted her with anything unless it was a party or a gathering or something as trivial as a school dance. They never trusted her with serious issues like what she was trying to handle as of the moment. She started to pace outside the apartment door, not caring if the two hybrids heard her. She paced back and forth, and every once in a while stole a glance at the door. She was so angry and furious. She could… she could just…

The door opened to reveal a guilty looking Tyler. She stopped pacing and stared at him.

For a while they didn't do or say anything. She just stood there feeling outraged while he had his head down, looking at the floor guiltily. She crossed her arms and leaned her weight on one leg, making her look fierce. Tyler gave her a look then quickly turned his gaze to the floor. He really reminded Caroline of a small puppy that wronged its owner. It made Caroline smile sympathetically.  
Grabbing one of his hands she pulled him to her.

"Hey, it's alright I know you were just jealous. But I swear there is no reason to be."  
"There isn't? Are you sure, Care?!"  
"Yes I am." She sat on the floor, resting her back against the wall. Right next to her she patted the matted ground. Tyler followed suit and sat by her.

"Look, you have to understand. Klaus is really misunderstood. While you were… away. He told me things about his family. You know he's just like us with our family problems."  
"Caroline, he is a murderer. At least we didn't kill our moms and stake our dads. Oh, we didn't dagger our siblings, leaving them unconscious for over a hundred years. By the way, his second oldest brother was daggered for 900 years. He told me back when I was sired to him."  
Caroline sighed and shook her head at him.  
"He's not normal Caroline!"  
"You know what? And neither are we." She snapped at him. She felt the strongest urge to defend Klaus.  
"I killed people too. I'm a murderer as well. Does that mean you guys had to give up on me? No. Stefan? He went all ripper on us. I was about to give up. I even told Elena to, but she didn't, and now look at where he is. He's with us again and he's not hurting anyone. Damon? Well… Damon is a work in progress."

Tyler just sat there listening to her. Caroline held his hand in hers. "I only want to show him how to bring back his family. Once he does, I'm sure he'll leave mystic falls and live happily ever after eating people with Rebekah, Elijah and Kol. He'll be gone, Tyler, then we can have our happy ending. For once just let bygones be bygones. Trust me. I know what I'm doing."  
Tyler smiled at her feeling hope at last. Maybe she was right. Caroline giggled and looked him in the eye with a mischievous grin, "So, when that happens what do you plan to do?"  
Tyler laughed, leaning his head back against the wall. "I am going to get some well deserved rest."  
Caroline laughed with him, but after a while she continued, "No seriously. Let's do something awesome. Oh! Let's go to London!"  
Tyler looked at her sideways, face contorted with thought. "Hmm… No."  
"Okay! Well, how about Las Vegas?"  
Tyler shook his head with a smile.  
"Paris?"  
"Nope"  
"Rome?"  
"Don't think so."  
"Spain? Dubai? Greece?"  
"No, no and no. Caroline, why do you want to travel so badly?! We have all eternity." He said laughing at her, but she didn't feel lighthearted anymore.  
"So, you just want to stay there in mystic falls? Really? That place is crawling with bad luck! Why don't we move into a city?"  
Tyler sighed. It made Caroline feel like she was a child needing pacifying. She didn't want to be pacified. "Look, I just want to enjoy completing my teen hood like any normal teenager. Then I'd like a Football scholarship, train, become a couch. I want to live a normal, simple, small life, Care. "  
Caroline smiled but the gesture didn't reach her eyes. Tyler noticed it.  
"What's wrong?" he said tightening his grip on her hand soothingly.  
"I don't want to stay in Mystic Falls. I hate it there, Tyler. I… I want to do something big, something no ordinary person would do. I want to visit every single corner of the world."  
"Wow, you really want a loud life, don't you?"  
"I've been loud every since I was a kid. Now that I'm a vampire and everything is amplified. I don't think I can settle for a normal, simple, small life." She replied a little bit too sharply. She was suddenly angry. She didn't like the life he was imagining. She didn't want to stay, and be normal and stay quiet. Suddenly it came to her. The whole time Tyler was explaining to her his version of a perfect life, it lacked something. It lacked her. As if on cue he asked her what went through her mind.  
"Okay then Care, what do you want to do?"  
"I want to become a journalist and travel the world." She leaned closer to him, "Non-stop." And with that she couldn't take it any longer. She stood up and walked back into the rooms. The tears threatened to spill once more. They were different. She couldn't see how their lives could ever intersect. Tyler followed her tracks.

"Caroline!" he cried out to her. She ignored him and continued to walk past Klaus. She noticed him smirking the minute she entered the suit, but it faded away once he saw the devastation in her eyes. He must have heard the entire conversation. Caroline's cheeks felt hot as she closed her bedroom door behind her.

* * *

"Care?"

She turned around to find Bonnie, her mom and Mrs. Lockwood huddled at the bed next to hers. She sniffed, refusing to let the tears slide down her cheeks. She looked at the ceiling angrily.  
"Bonnie looked at both moms apologetically; she needed time with Caroline.

Her mom and Mrs. Lockwood walked up to her. Carol Lockwood stopped to ask, "Is Tyler alright?" Caroline sniffed again.  
"Okay…" Sheriff Forbes declared, "I'm guessing it's about him." Liz pushed her friend gently out the door, giving her daughter one last squeeze on the shoulder before leaving the two girls alone.  
Bonnie patted the foot of her bed welcomingly. She knew this would take long.  
"Is everything alright with Tyler?"  
Caroline let a tear fall, "No." she lay on the bed next to bonnie, letting her friend caress her hair and whisper soothingly, "Tell me all about it."

"I was always second." She replied. Bonnie furrowed her brows in confusion.  
Caroline calmed down and started to think aloud, "I was Matt's second choice. If Elena hadn't been with Stefan or Damon, she would have been available to Matt. He would take her gladly over me."  
"Caroline…"  
Caroline sat up and looked at her friend sincerely, "No, I'm not mad at him. It's his decision and I respect him for it. It's just a fact I'm stating."  
Bonnie nodded allowing her friend to continue. Caroline lowered her voice into a whisper, hopefully Tyler couldn't hear anything. She knew Klaus would. He had better hearing abilities due to his age, but for now she couldn't worry about him.  
"Stefan never even gave me a chance, Damon… well, he was being Damon. He loves Elena and what he did to me was to get back at his brother and her. Tyler was there when I needed someone and he needed me too. We didn't have a choice but to be together. We connected, Bonnie. But now…" she sobbed, "Now I don't think he wants what I do. I _need_ to get out of Mystic falls while he wants to stay there! Only, I hate that place, I can't continue to live there forever and act like nothing bad ever happened."  
"Shh…" Bonnie cooed her, once her voice started to rise, "It's okay."  
"Ugh… look at me. I feel pathetic."  
Bonnie laughed. Caroline sighed and wiped the tears away, "I should be thankful; Tyler is the perfect boyfriend. His choices may not suit mine but…" she sighed, "I guess that's as close to perfect as I can get."  
Bonnie smiled at her friend. Caroline giggled, "I'm a mess."  
Bonnie laughed with her, "Yes, you are."  
They both stayed a while giggling before a knock sounded at the door. Caroline wiped a few tears away before the door opened to reveal a concerned Klaus.  
"Hey." He whispered.  
"Hey."  
He stood at the doorway with his hands in his pocket. He looked around the room nervously, like he was doing something out of character.  
"Are you alright? I couldn't help but overhear things." Caroline smiled. Yes, he was definitely doing something out of character. She was about to open her mouth and reply before a cell phone rang by her bed.

Everyone stared at the device they had only bought a few days ago. The only time they had ever used it was to contact the Salvatores. After a while Bonnie was brought to her senses. She got up and walked over to the phone, reading the number.

She let out a tired sigh, "It's Elena." Caroline gestured at the phone, welcoming Bonnie to answer it. The witch narrowed her eyes at her friend, "I am _not_ getting that."  
Caroline groaned, grabbed the phone and answered.  
"Hello?"  
"Caroline?"  
"The one and only. What's up?"  
Caroline heard her friend sigh.  
"It's done, care. You can come back now, but before you do I just want to let you know, that I trust you and whatever it is that you are planning with Klaus. All I'm asking of you, as a friend, is to please be careful."  
Caroline smiled, "I will." She answered before saying her goodbyes and ending the call.  
"Mystic Falls is danger free once more… well, you know what I mean." She announced cheerfully to both Bonnie and Klaus. However, Klaus noticed there was an edge to her cheeriness. Something was off with her. He frowned as both girls left the room. He realized afterwards: she didn't answer his question earlier.

* * *

They were finally back. Klaus parked the car at an empty space in front of mystic grill. The town square was filled with people, busy shopping, drinking coffee, having lunch or simply walking by the fountain. Everything was cheery, safe and normal. Caroline smiled; she had to admit she loved Mystic Falls, but not enough to live in it forever. They all exited the vehicle, stretching and looking around. Caroline let the sun bask her face. She missed it so much; she had felt too confined the past few days, now finally she was free. She still had a few things to sort out- she looked at Tyler who hadn't spoken to her the entire ride- but right now she just wanted to enjoy the bubbly atmosphere.

"Caroline?" her mom called to her. She turned to see her mom and Carol Lockwood, "We're going to head down to the police department and check on things. If anything new comes up I'll let you know."  
Caroline nodded with a reassuring smile.  
Her mom grabbed her and gave her a hug. She was stunned for a while, before wrapping her arms around her mother.

"I'm glad you're safe here again." She whispered into her daughter's ears. Caroline felt a flow of relief, hugging her mom tighter.  
"Thank you."  
They both shared a kind look before the two women departed to check on the situation. Caroline caught sight of Bonnie and Tyler talking animatedly. She could sense the agitation coming from Bonnie as she waved her arms around, probably yelling at Tyler. He had that same puppy look on his face again. She was about to walk over to them when a warm hand wrapped around her upper arms gently. She met Klaus's gaze.

"Are you alright?" he repeated his question. This time she had to answer.  
Caroline smiled at him, "I guess so. Now back to our mission." She said with an air of mock authority. Klaus chuckled.  
"You aren't going to give up on this are you?" he asked her, amused.  
She leaned closer to him, feeling daring, "I never give up on anything." she laughed alongside Klaus, for a moment they shared the happy giddy feeling of being free. However after a while their smiled faded, instead they looked at each other with intensity so great, Caroline felt like she had to look away. Only, she couldn't. His looks did that to her. His eyes captured her at times, made her feel out of control, made her want to do something crazy, made her feel alive, electric, daring. She liked that.

"Nik?"

Klaus snapped his head to the side with a shocked look. Caroline's eyes widened.  
_Oh snap, _was all she could think as she watched the two siblings stare at each other. One with relief and absolute happiness… the other was outraged.

"Rebekah."

* * *

**Finally! An original made an appearance! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! ;)**

**Follow me on Tumblr: lostinmyvampireworld I follow back :D**


	8. Harder than Expected

**Author's note: **

**So school's about to start and since I'm going into my last year of high school I have a lot of college stuff to get done. It's stressful and I need a lot of time for it. BUT that doesn't mean I'm going to stop with my fanfics. NEVA! I will be updating every Thursday! I also have another Human AU fanfic coming up so stay in tune for that! But I'm gonna be needing a lot of encouragement so reviews are **_**always **_**welcome!**

* * *

Chapter 8, Harder than expected:

Rebekah let a few tears drop. She couldn't believe it! Not one bit! There he was, standing before her. Whole and healthy again. He had no signs of fatigue or desiccation. She couldn't get rid of the thought of him dead. It was branded in her subconscious: the look of him dying, the veins stretching out covering him completely, the flame that arose from his chest, burning his heart. She couldn't have done anything, yet she felt like it was her fault letting her big brother die. Now here he was, standing tall and proud like he always did.

Without thinking she ran the few meters that separated them and flung herself at her brother. She used to do that when they were children. They would play hide and seek, and he would always win, finding her in the queerest of places. Wrapping her legs around him as well as her arms she squeezed the living daylights out of him. He grunted before pushing her away roughly, landing her on her back. She looked up with the same smile and bright eyes as she had had before. She was too happy to notice the boiling rage that radiated from Klaus.

"Nik." She repeated, "I thought you were gone! Elijah and I-"  
Her words were cut off from her as his hand wrapped around her throat.  
"What have you done?" He whispered, with a crazed look in his eyes. He couldn't get passed the fact that she had played a part in turning Elena to a vampire. "What have you done." He repeated with more intensity. The throat clenching experience couldn't kill Rebekah, but it hurt both physically and emotionally. This wasn't the reunion anyone had thought of.

Caroline gasped as she heard Rebekah choke for breath.  
"Stop it Klaus!" she cried out. Around her everyone stopped to watch timidly. "Klaus! _Stop_!"  
A tear fell from Rebekah's cheeks, landing on Klaus's hands at her throat. As if a warning signal, it calmed him down. His face contorted with guilt.  
"Bekah." He said before letting her fall to the ground, gasping for air.

"You three."  
everyone looked to where the voice came from. An officer with the same blue uniform that haunted Caroline's memory made his way through the crowd to the center of attention.  
"What the hell is going on? I have half a mind to report you!"  
The man had a round belly and was chewing gum loudly. Caroline gulped, waiting for the vervain injection to come out any minute.

What if Elena lied? What if Damon hadn't compelled the town to forget about Alaric's warning, that the town was filled with vampires and werewolves alike? What if the Salvatores and Elena wanted them dead? It would have made their lives much easier. But Elena? Could it be possible that she had finally realized what horrible friends bonnie and Caroline were to her?  
Caroline had a thousand thoughts envelope her head. Her breathing heaved, her heart rate jumped. She gave a scared glance at Klaus who had an expression on his face that made her think he had the same thoughts she did. Everyone waited for the officer to continue. After a few minutes (Caroline wouldn't be surprised if they were hours) he spoke with a gruff voice.

"You're under arrest." If a pin dropped it would echo. "For child abuse."  
"Child abuse?" Klaus retorted with an incredulous expression, "what makes you think _she_ is a child?" he cocked his head towards Rebekah who had finally stood up. She was laughing. Caroline gaped.

She was… _laughing_?!

"Kind sir, I'm not a child. Believe me I'm ancient." She said comically. It sent Klaus into a laughing fit. The officer stared with his mouth shaped like an O. he had no idea what was happening. And to be honest, neither did Caroline. Only half a minute ago Klaus had his hands wrapped around Rebekah's throat. She was choking to death and now she's laughing? Was this how they acted like around each other? She found that odd, but she didn't care. She felt herself relax; the officer had no clue he was dealing with vampires and a hybrid. Elena would never lie to me, Caroline scolded herself. She couldn't believe she thought of that ridiculous possibility.

Klaus chuckled softly as he walked towards the officer. With a serious gaze, he started to compel him.  
"You saw nothing." Caroline heard. "You are going to walk away and tell the others off."  
In a split of a second, the man turned on his heels and addressed the crowd, laughing.  
"Alright, show's over! Nothing to see here!"  
He shooed the crowd away, even thought everyone was dumbfounded at the lack of authority he had. Caroline sighed. Thank god.

Klaus turned back to Rebekah cruelly.  
"You little brat." He said. Rebekah took a stand, her hands at her hips. "You just bought yourself a one way ticket to dagger-ville."  
Caroline jumped in front of him, placing a hand on his chest. "Please stop." She pleaded, and with a whisper she added, "This wasn't how you were supposed to act." He didn't say anything all he did notice was her hand touching him. Caroline's cheeks heated as she too stared at her hand. His chest felt warm and strong. She felt the strongest urge to run her hands along his torso, feeling the rest of his muscles tense at her touch. In her peripheral vision she could see Tyler and Bonnie stare at what happened. They've been standing there the whole time.

Oh snap, Caroline thought as she took her hand away, still staring at Klaus's chest. She was too afraid to lift up her gaze, afraid of being stuck there staring into his eyes. It _always_ happened. She would look at him and feel stuck, as if she couldn't move. All she could do was stare at him, and him at her. She heard and felt him sigh, his breath caressing her face. He smelled like cherries. How was that possible? She looked up with a curious gaze, instantly regretting it. His _eyes_, they were staring into her very soul.

Klaus wouldn't mind staring at her all day; she looked beautiful even after a long road trip. He wanted to take a strand of her hair and wrap it around his fingers, feeling the smooth texture of it, then let it fall to curl at her neck, the way he loved it. But he couldn't. He looked up at his sister, breaking the gaze. He heard Caroline gasp, as if she was holding her breath all along. He didn't know what to think of it; all he knew was that his sister needed punishing. He started to walk towards Rebekah slowly.

Caroline looked around with a fierce expression, wondering what the hell went through her mind. Did he compel her to feel like this? So he could get his way with Rebekah? She looked at his retreating figure. No he probably didn't.

"Come sister, you have a lot of explaining to do." he said with a fake smile, grabbing Rebekah's upper arm. He gave the dumbstruck Caroline one more look before leading his sister away. Caroline stared after them.

"Why so angry?" bonnie said, at her side.  
"I am not!" Caroline answered back, she couldn't help but stomp her foot.  
Bonnie looked like she was holding back a laugh, "Okayyy…"  
Caroline smiled. She looked at the ice cream in Bonnie's hands.  
"What? I'm simply celebrating." Bonnie said with an air of finality.  
Caroline giggled, "I have no problem with that."  
"You have a problem with everything."  
Caroline mock gasped before punching her friend on the upper arm.  
"Ouch! Caroline! Watch your supernatural fists."  
The two girls laughed as they walked away, with Tyler treading behind them. The vision of his Hybrid enemy and girlfriend stuck in his head.

* * *

"And what was with the blonde? It was none of her business how you treated me." Rebekah asked, completely ignoring Klaus's question.

"Rebekah…" he warned.

"Ugh, alright then! I didn't know she had vampire blood in her system. If I did I would have probably waited until she didn't, then have my way with her." she muttered the last few words, looking away from her brother. She didn't want to meet his angry gaze.  
Klaus was pacing the living room, with every step he grew angrier.

"You do realize she is worthless to me now?" he said, gritting his teeth.  
"Nik, she was worthless from the start. You don't need her. You had me and Elijah and still do!" she added.

His gaze softened.  
"I only did what I did because I thought you were gone. If I had the slightest idea that you were still alive, I wouldn't have killed her." she said softly. She took his hand in hers, tears beginning to show again.  
"I didn't want to run anymore, Nik. I had to kill her. Alaric's dead. Isn't that what you wanted?"  
Klaus stared at her. She was right.

"Now can we please just be a family again? This time, put our efforts into it?"  
Klaus looked at her cruelly for a while before letting his face relax. He felt exhausted at the moment. He really couldn't pull up the energy to continue being angry. Caroline was right, He should stop being angry all the time.

And just like that, he began to think about Caroline. What an extraordinary creature.

* * *

Caroline opened the door to her house and let all the luggage fall to the floor. What. A. day.

"Hey there."  
"Argh!"  
Caroline turned to find Bonnie.  
"What the hell bonnie? Trying to kill me?"  
"We both know that's not possible." She answered smiling smugly.  
Caroline rolled her eyes. "I need to rest."  
"I know, I know. But we kind of have one more thing to worry about."  
Caroline raised a brow.  
"Elena? Seriously Caroline?"  
"I thought you hated her."  
Bonnie looked down, "I didn't say I hated her… exactly."  
Caroline placed her hands on her hips forcing Bonnie to look at her guiltily.  
"Okay fine! I might have hinted at it. But uhm… I think maybe we should call her. Or visit her."

Caroline nodded. "Maybe." She repeated.

* * *

Elena flipped a page, she was writing in her journal. It was something that seemed foreign to her nowadays. Ever since her brother, Jeremy, read it she found it omen-like. But today she felt like she had to write. Someone knocked on the front door, waking her from her reverie. Ever since she became a vampire her senses heightened. She heard them outside. She knew who came to visit. She didn't know if she was supposed to feel relieved that they finally decided to give her a chance or scared at what they have to say. Stefan appeared at her door, looking at her sympathetically. Ever since she chose him, Damon was quiet and kept to himself. She felt like she lost him. He wasn't mean or anything he was just… quiet. Something he wasn't well known for. At that moment Elena didn't want to lose anyone else. If Caroline and Bonnie had only come to scold her, or even worse, tell her they were through, she didn't know what she'd do.

Her emotions were torturing her. It took every ounce of will not to turn it off.

Elena stood up and walked past Stefan with a determined look. She'll make them hear her out. She'll do the best she could to bring her friends back to her side.

The minute she reached the last step of the stairway, she was attacked by someone. She noticed the blonde curls and hugged Caroline immediately.

"I missed you so much!" Caroline said into her friend's hair.  
"Me too, Care. I'm so sorry about Tyler and what we tried to do."

Caroline pulled away from her, "Hey don't worry about that. It's just Damon." She said with a laugh.  
Elena smiled, but that didn't stay on her face very long. Looking over Caroline's shoulder she saw Bonnie. The witch had no expression on her face that would give Elena the slightest clue on what she felt. It unnerved her.

"Bonnie…"

Bonnie raised her hand. There were tears in her eyes. She held the same expression she had when she found out Caroline was a vampire, but it was much more down toned.

"Don't worry about it, Elena. I just came along to make sure you're okay. I'm sorry. I'm just not ready to accept everything."

Elena nodded respecting her friend's choice. She understood completely.

Stefan sighed, "If you'll excuse me, I can hear Damon complaining. Caroline, Bonnie I'm glad you guys came." He gave a nod at both girls with a wide, welcoming smile, before ascending the flight of stairs. Caroline could hear Damon. It won't be long before he comes down to 'greet' them. Caroline winced; it wasn't going to go well. After all, she had a part in freeing Klaus and letting him roam Mystic Falls freely.

She focused back on Elena and bonnie who stared at each other, one pleadingly and one void of emotion. Caroline grinned hoping that would break the ice.

"So!" she said a little too loudly, "Welcome to vampville! I'm surprised there are any humans left in this town!" she laughed but then grew quiet under the looks of both her friends. "Tough crowd…" she muttered.

Bonnie looked back at Elena, "here." She said holding out something for her to take. Caroline looked closely to find a ring. It was decorated with the same blue stone like any other daylight ring. Elena took it from her slowly, "Thank you." She said her voice full of gratitude. Bonnie, however, didn't say anything. It wasn't like she was doing it out of choice. It became some sort of chore for her. Clean the house, feed the fish, and make more daylight rings in case someone turns into a vampire. Caroline thought for a moment, maybe it was chore-like.

"How awesome is it?!" Caroline tried again to make the atmosphere cheery, "We are seniors!"

"Caroline, we missed the first week of school." Bonnie replied, "We don't know how awesome it is."  
Caroline laughed nervously, "right, but we will tomorrow!"  
Everyone nodded noncommittally.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Okay, you know what? I'm gonna leave you two alone to talk. There are obviously a hundred things you want to say to each other. See you guys tomorrow at school!"  
She was about to get up when a hand at her throat pushed her into the couch firmly. She gasped for air, looking up she met a pair of piercing grey eyes… Damon. The weight of him on her crushed her. She couldn't push him off, too surprised to respond. Suddenly his weight disappeared. So abruptly that Caroline found the gasp of air painful. Coughing she looked up to see Elena throwing Damon across the room. She saved her. Wow…

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Elena asked Damon, who lay on the floor staring at the new strong doppelganger in admiration.

He got up quickly remembering his task. "That blonde bitch is a traitor, Elena. Surely your new self is much smarter now."  
That didn't faze Elena. Stefan was by her side in a second. Damon rolled his eyes at the two before turning to the blonde at hand.

"You two." He said pointing two fingers at Caroline and Bonnie accusingly. "Do you have _any_ idea what you have just done?"

The girls took a stand and looked him in the eye.  
"There was nothing else we could do." Bonnie said.  
"It's not like you had a better idea." Caroline retorted, staring angrily at Damon.

"Actually, I had a brilliant plan. Of course you were there to ruin it. Klaus being in Tyler's body was a chance to kill him, Blonde-y. You missed it with that thick mind of yours. He was right there. You could have killed him. It was a weak moment, you two were idiots." He spat out.

"We would never have allowed you to kill Tyler!"  
"See that's where you're wrong. I don't need your permission. I would have killed him."

"That's enough!" Stefan shouted out, stepping in between the lot of them, "We can just let it go. I'll talk to Klaus and make sure he doesn't bother us any longer. This isn't helping anyone accomplish anything. Do you understand?" he asked his older brother in particular. Damon stared daggers into Stefan's eyes before grabbing a drink and heading back up to where he was before.

Everyone relaxed considerably.

"We should also probably go." Caroline said with a small voice, already she was feeling exhausted about the visit. Bonnie nodded, still not saying anything.  
Elena hugged them both, and then closed the door behind her friends.

Turning to Stefan, she let the tears go. He felt heart ache for her as he took her into his arms.

"They will never forgive me, will they?" Elena cried into his chest.  
"Caroline and Bonnie will come around." He reassured her.  
"Yeah but" she sniffed, "What about Damon?"  
He pulled away from her to look into her eyes, "I don't know" he whispered.

* * *

Caroline woke up feeling light. She had a good feeling about today. She would go to school, talk to her friends again, re-position herself as class president and continue with life the way it was. It was going to be all right. She was all dressed, thinking about stopping by the Journalism club to join in when her mom appeared at her door.

"Looking beautiful as always." She said proudly to her daughter.  
Caroline giggled twirling in her blue cotton dress that went right above her knee. To make it all perfect she added light brown boots. She looked and felt good.

With a quick hug from her mom, she grabbed her bag and ran down the stairs, out the door and into the world. Ready for school and all its normality.

* * *

The school was filled with animation, and Caroline loved it. Everyone was up and about, talking, laughing, teasing. Everyone was trying to make use of the time before the bell rings. She noticed Elena and Bonnie sitting far apart from each other, both quiet and still. Matt and Stefan stood by Elena while Tyler stood by Bonnie. Well this was awkward.

She rolled her eyes and sighed, ugh those two, she thought.

"_Oh my god it's him."  
"He is so cute."  
"Rebekah is so lucky to have them as her brothers."  
"Ew what is wrong with you, that's incest."  
"The dirty blonde guy is extra sexy."  
"I like the Kol guy more."_

Caroline turned at the name. She found about a dozen girls, giggling and staring at a vehicle that drove into the parking lot. It was a long, sleek silver car that screamed wealth. Caroline moaned.

"Oh god. I forgot." She mumbled as she watched Rebekah and Kol walk out the car, looking like supermodels. Inside the car she found Klaus wearing a pair of sunglasses.

The girls by the car started fanning themselves. Stupid girls.  
Heightened senses allowed Caroline to see right through the shaded glassed Klaus wore that hid his expression. He had an annoyed look, rolling his eyes. Caroline laughed causing Klaus to notice her. Her laugh was quiet but every sound she made was music to his ears. It drew him to her. They stared at each other for a while before she smiled at him, cocking her head towards the many girls that stared at him. He chuckled with a smirk. They held the gaze for a while before Rebekah bumped into her, making Caroline drop her bag, spilling its contents everywhere.

"Oh Caroline! I'm so sorry!" she said apologetically. The two blondes bent down to pick at the mess when the original leaned into Caroline, whispering a warning, "Don't you dare think I don't know what you're up to. If you think you can trick my love sick brother into his own death, think again, love."

Caroline gaped, clearly not understanding.  
Rebekah simply gave Caroline her belongings, stood up and giggled innocently before walking away. Kol followed his sister, but stopped to give Caroline a wink.

"Wow. This is going to be harder than I had expected." Caroline said to herself, before walking into the school building.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are welcome as always! I'm actually more devoted to the other project I'm working on. It will be up soon.**

**Tumblr: lostinmyvampireworld** ;)


End file.
